Sin fuerza para olvidar
by Phantom1812
Summary: (En colaboración con Jakobs-Snipper) Hay lazos rotos y explicaciones ausentes. Pero a veces, las tragedias nos hacen volver sobre los desaciertos. Entre Lincoln y Luna hay un largo silencio y mucha tierra de por medio. Ahora, tan cerca ambos de separarse para siempre, tendrán que decidir si el orgullo o el miedo pesan más que aquello que los uniera y, en su momento, los separara.
1. Uno: Hora cero

**_Bueno... supongo que esto no es un simulacro. Tampoco una broma ni mucho menos. Sep. Aquí estoy._**

 ** _Antes de comenzar, les agradezco a todos por el apoyo recibido en la etapa Humano. De corazón._**

 ** _Y les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo._**

 ** _¿Y qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo es que pasó esto? Pues verán, creo que la mayor parte de la responsabilidad la tiene Jakobs-Snipper. El tipo no sólo es uno de mis mejores amigos, también vive a unas calles de mi casa y un día, no se nos ocurrió nada mejor que hablar de cómo sería una historia que nos gustara a los dos. Qué cosas debería tener, cómo podríamos desarrollarla... y nació esto. Un esfuerzo conjunto que me obligó a decir "Oh, ya estuvo bueno, a la mierda". Un esfuerzo al que no pude resistirme y de hecho, todavía no puedo creer que decidiera hacer esto. Debe haber sido el retiro más corto de toda la historia de esta página y me habría encantado prolongarlo, jajajaja. Pero la idea pudo conmigo, me gustó más y en la balanza, pesaba mucho más._**

 ** _Así que, junto con Jakobs-Snipper, aquí les traemos esta historia que no tiene relación alguna con nuestras obras previas respectivas (Familia, Legion, Apex, Trilogía Familia), de manera que no esperen ver a los Apex, Noxx, legiones varias o psicólogos en particular. Única y exclusivamente Loud House (que no pertenece a ninguno de nosotros y quién iba a decir que también se vería salpicada por escándalos recientes)._**

 ** _Desde ya, cualquier crítica que deseen hacer será muy bien recibida. Incluso agradecida._**

 ** _Y sin nada más que añadir... aquí vamos._**

* * *

 _I've been a liar, been a thief_

 _Been a lover, been a cheat_

 _All my sins need holy water_

 _Feel it washing over me_

 _Oh, little one, I don't want to admit to something_

 _If all it's gonna cause is pain_

 _Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain_

 _So let the river run_

Eminem y Ed Sheeran, _River_

* * *

En algún momento, se preguntó qué se sentía. Como cualquiera con un mínimo de tiempo libre que se permite detenerse a pensar en tales disparates.

Una cosa era pensarlo. Otra muy distinta era que le quitara el sueño.

Y Lincoln Loud tenía de sobra para justificar un par de noches de insomnio. Puede que incluso más. De manera que dejar esa cuestión de lado no suponía mayor pérdida.

De hecho, si llegó antes que cualquiera de sus hermanas al baño, se debió única y exclusivamente a la ligereza del sueño de la noche anterior. De haber gritado una hormiga, posiblemente lo habría sentido, pero gracias al cielo no fue el caso. Como si el resto de los ruidos del ambiente no tuviera que ver…

Exámenes. Odiaba esa palabra. Desde siempre, qué novedad. Dudaba que cualquiera sintiera especial aprecio por la misma, pero ahí estaba. Mordiendo el regusto amargo que significaba pronunciarla incluso en su fuero interno.

Horas estudiando, menos horas dormidas y no podía decir que se sintiera ni remotamente seguro de lo que haría frente a la hoja del condenado examen que tocaba desarrollar ese día.

Por supuesto, a Lynn no le hizo mayor gracia ser vencida en la carrera por el uso del baño. Ni siquiera la consoló el ver que su hermano no tardaba demasiado en desocuparlo. Una derrota era una derrota, sin importar cómo intentara adornarla o expresarla de maneras más suaves. Buscaría la revancha, lo supo en cuanto cruzaron miradas y ella lo arrancó a empujones de ahí, mucho antes de que cualquiera de las chicas menores exigiera su lugar. Y forzarían la puerta, no lo dudaba.

Por supuesto, que faltaran ocupantes a la casa no la volvía más tranquila.

Cuando las chicas vuelvan cada verano, ahí tendrán sus habitaciones. Palabras rotundas de sus padres en cuanto se insinuó la posibilidad de acomodar el par de sectores disponibles. Eso no quitaba que, de tanto en tanto, el resto de las chicas hiciera uso de las mismas, aunque fuera sólo para dormir. Lo cual seguía siendo una ventaja. Llegado el momento en que Lynn volviera a pelear con Lucy (lo cual ocurría con cierta frecuencia), ahí tendría un lugar donde pernoctar sin pedirle a él alojamiento.

Porque sí. Él seguía confinado al armario del fondo del pasillo. Su propio espacio. Lo que, durante la infancia, le pareció una bendición, a los quince años comenzaba a pasarle la factura. Ese estirón, para empezar…

Pero no se quejaba. Seguía siendo el amo y señor de su intimidad. Y así, mientras se abría paso entre la avalancha de cada mañana, no dudó en echar una mirada a ese par de habitaciones vacías, a veces demasiado frías.

A veces se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo y las respuestas acudían veloces a él.

Por supuesto que la más próxima a terminar los estudios sería Lori. No dudaba que se comería el mundo de alguna manera. Con precaución, por supuesto. Primero cuidaría la línea. Y en eso estaría de acuerdo Leni… Dios… ¿Quién iba a decir que Leni llegaría tan lejos? ¿Aplicaría en casos similares? Aquello de poner a cualquiera ante una mesa, afrontando lo que pudiera considerarse su especialidad…

Debía ser así. Después de todo, aplicaba a Luan y ni qué decir de…

Bien, suficiente. Estaba cansado. Tenía un examen por delante y lo último que quería era sobrecargarse enturbiando su ya de por sí enturbiada perspectiva.

En tales circunstancias, ayudaba caminar a la escuela, en tanto el resto de las chicas, comandadas por Lynn, se largaba cada una a su territorio. Comandadas… como si sus padres estuvieran pintados.

Como si todos estuvieran pintados…

Pero no podía decirse que estuviera dispuesto a cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad. Ni siquiera hacía falta que Clyde le siguiera los pasos. En realidad, cada tanto no estaba mal simplemente… alejarse de todos y caminar solo. Otros habrían apelado a formas más elaboradas de meditación en lugar de tomarse tales molestias. Puedes despejar tu mente de cualquier manera…

Como si solo fuera eso.

Sabía que si subía en el vehículo familiar, más temprano que tarde caería dormido y cargaría el resto de la jornada con el malestar que acarreaba un buen sueño interrumpido de manera abrupta. Habría caído sin importar el escándalo que llevaran sus hermanas a bordo, lo cual habría supuesto una elocuente prueba de sus malas noches y no se sentía del todo dispuesto a dar explicaciones que él mismo necesitaba y que brillaban por su ausencia.

Y Clyde no se haría de rogar con las preguntas. Le caerían encima a lo largo del día. Su semblante lo delataba y ni toda el agua fría del mundo bastó para acallar la sombra mal espantada de un cansancio con el que llevaba cargando desde principios de semana.

Mierda. Cómo le temía a ese examen… sólo quería que acabara pronto y que nadie le hablara en un buen… no, en un largo, un larguísimo rato. Y dormir… ni siquiera leer, ni siquiera jugar. No, sólo dormir…

Pero antes, tenía que caminar. Tenía que llegar y asumir que estaba a muy poco de terminar una de las semanas más… más jodidas que recordaba haber tenido. Desesperado como estaba por apartar el miedo que hacía brotar sudor frío… como si ayudara la actitud fatalista del profesor, que tanto le gustaba llenarse la boca con la promesa de dolor eterno que parecía traer consigo la universidad…

Qué envidia le daban sus hermanas mayores.

Sabía Lincoln que la universidad estaba bastante lejos. Que más preocupada debía estar Lynn, pero ella se las ingeniaría para obtener la beca deportiva y nadie en casa dudaba que la obtuviera.

Así y todo, su familia no se cansaba de mantener sobre él un ojo. Temerosos, por supuesto. Tensos. Casi les faltaba tatuarse en la frente el origen de todos sus temores. Como si Lincoln no mordiera los mismos de tanto en tanto…

De acuerdo, había pasado ya lo suyo. Ni siquiera estaba a un par de habitaciones de distancia. La misma estaba vacía. Ni siquiera valía la pena hacerse… ¿Cómo? ¿Mala sangre? Qué tontería. Hacía mucho que ni siquiera se comunicaba…

¿Qué tan cierto sería afirmar que le daba igual? Porque no quería enfadarse. No necesitaba más carga. Bastante tenía con esa latente reticencia y la endeble confianza que parecían depositar todos en él como un recordatorio constante de aquello que intentaba mantener apartado, asumiendo que los errores del pasado no tendrían por qué influir en su presente…

En un mundo ideal. Y en el mismo mundo ideal, las guerras no tenían que llenar portadas y noticiarios.

Y sí, Lincoln intentaba no pensar en eso. Por mucho que, independiente de las veces que afirmaran sus padres o sus hermanas presentes que sí, sí confiaban en él, apreciara en ellos esa misma sombra desagradable tan próxima a la decepción inicial…

En momentos así, agradecía el silencio. Agradecía la distancia. Y por sobre todas las cosas, que una de esas habitaciones estuviera vacía.

Pero cuando no conseguía distraerse del todo, prefería caminar a la escuela, intentar no volver sobre el examen que tanto temía y que tanto le había agotado y a veces, formularse preguntas estúpidas, fruto las mismas de tantas horas leyendo fantasía y siguiendo sus símiles cinematográficos…

Preguntarse qué se sentía… qué tontería.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln se permitió experimentar cierto alivio. Habría dejado caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de no ser porque moría de hambre.

Curioso. En circunstancias normales, el sueño habría anulado el hambre.

El cansancio, en sus hermanas, parecía surtir el efecto contrario. A menos que tuvieran al lado una tableta de chocolate. Entonces la habrían devorado, sin importar el estado en que se hallaran.

Resultó ser un examen sencillo. Quiso creer que todo se debía a las largas horas estudiando. Largas horas robadas al sueño y que con algo de suerte, esperaba recuperar ese fin de semana.

E incluso de haber decidido que la comida podía esperar, ahí aparecía el grupo de chicos para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, compartiendo la mesa con él e intercambiando información de los tópicos de siempre. Por un momento, todos parecieron desesperados por confirmar la corrección de las respuestas de los exámenes.

Y Lincoln no entendía ese afán por volver sobre lo peor del día. En cambio, prefería fingir que escuchaba. Incluso que estaba interesado en las respuestas, ofreciendo las suyas con vaguedad de tanto en tanto. Y cuando ya no resistía más el intercambio, bastaba con volver sobre la comida y fingir que nada le importaba más en el mundo que tragar ese horrible puré de lo que fuera que dijeran que fuera.

–Oye, hermano, ¿te sientes bien?

Clyde, por supuesto. Y en realidad, su amigo no lucía mucho mejor que él. En realidad, en todos los chicos apreció huellas de cansancio similares, cortesía del mismo desgraciado que decía ser profesor. Un motivo más para que todos se la tuvieran jurada y llegado el momento, hallaran la forma de hacérselo saber.

Nunca pensó Lincoln que le agradara, en un futuro, formar parte de un hipotético escuadrón de venganza… ¿Lo llamarían así? Incluso en su cabeza sonaba estúpido. Y eso siendo generoso.

–Ha sido una semana larga, Clyde –murmuró el joven Loud, forzando una sonrisa.

Claramente, el casino de la secundaria distaba de ser el lugar idóneo si se buscaba una pizca de paz. Acostumbrado como estaba el único hijo varón del matrimonio Loud a hallar rincones de paz en los momentos más desmadrados, falto como estaba de ánimo o de fuerzas, se felicitó por no dejar caer la cabeza sobre el puré.

En realidad, nadie lo habría conseguido. El intercambio de sutiles proyectiles, comentarios a viva voz, ruido blanco… blanco, cómo no. Risas, chistes sin gracia, burlas e imitaciones a compañeros y profesores…

–Estoy seguro de haber puesto la alternativa A.

–¿No era la C?

–Viejo, me estás asustando…

–¿Qué demonios se supone que sirvieron esta vez?

–¿Has visto el ridículo peinado del maestro de Historia?

–Entonces no me quedó otra que tirar la basura antes de que…

–Te juro que me miró de una forma…

–Escuchen esto, chicos, es el último vídeo que subió.

Al último comentario, unos riffs y una voz ronca bastante familiar…

Grandioso, pensó Lincoln. De haber podido, se habría metido cualquier cosa en los oídos, pero…

–Viejo, es asombrosa.

–Mira cómo toca esa guitarra…

–He oído que puede tocar cualquier instrumento.

–Tratándose de ella, no me extrañaría.

–Y encima está como quiere.

–¿No es la hermana de Lincoln?

–¿Quién?

–El de pelo blanco, Lincoln Loud.

–No jodas…

–¿Crees que nos ayude a hablar con ella?

Agradecido de la elección del día, Lincoln no dudó en cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera antes de que cualquiera decidiera buscar entre los presentes al muchacho de cabello blanco. Había pensado en teñírselo, pero supuso que no valía la pena tomarse tales molestias y mucho menos tratándose de…

Bien. Oficialmente había terminado de destruir las esperanzas de terminar el día en paz. Que su propia cabeza lo traicionara así…

Como si fuera la primera vez…

Por supuesto, había aprendido a evadir esa horda de fanáticos. A convivir con ellos y a encontrar formas para hacerles saber que lo mejor sería que supieran mantener la distancia.

Intentaba no culparlos. En realidad, no tenían culpa. Independiente de lo pesados que pudieran llegar a ser y Dios sabía que a veces, los extremos mismos…

Clyde pareció detectar su incomodidad, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. En su lugar, prefirió respetar el silencio de su amigo y colocó su mano en el hombro del joven, quien agradeció el gesto.

Porque McBride no era ningún tonto. Por supuesto que algo detectaría, pero optaba por mantener la boca cerrada, respetar el espacio de Lincoln y ser paciente si acaso figuraba en sus planes en el mediano o largo plazo el explayarse sobre las causas de su malestar.

En realidad, creía tener una idea, pero no sabía cómo unir ciertos puntos que parecían tan distantes entre sí…

Mientras tanto, Lincoln agradecía la ignorancia de su amigo y no que mostrara interés en llenar ciertas lagunas.

Que las cosas sólo fueran, que a veces era mejor así.

–Ánimo, Lincoln, acabamos con lo peor por hoy, ¡mañana nos desquitamos por todo lo demás!

No podía negar el joven Loud que el entusiasmo de su amigo resultaba contagioso por momentos. Incluso hacía que olvidara qué tanto lo molestaba o qué lo agotaba a tal extremo. De manera que no supuso una sorpresa para él mismo el descubrirse devolviéndole la sonrisa y palmeando su brazo.

–Me gusta esa voz –confirmó Lincoln, volviendo con más convicción a atacar su puré de lo que fuera–. ¿Tienes planes? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Si acaso los tenía y se aprestaba a aclararlos, Lincoln no tuvo ocasión de saberlo.

Del mismo modo que Clyde apenas si alcanzó a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Mismas que no tuvieron ocasión de ver la luz pálida de la cafetería.

En realidad, en el viciado aire del recinto permanecieron suspendidas no pocas palabras mezcladas con los olores y las risas, los gritos y los restos de comida que hallaron su sitio y trayectoria aérea fruto de algún gracioso.

Muchos, con posterioridad, emplearon una expresión similar: La detención del tiempo.

Como si el entorno mismo estuviera al tanto y buscara la forma más sutil de informar a todos sin que cayeran en el pánico. Ajeno, tal vez, al hecho mismo de que la sutileza, en algunos casos, es más un estorbo que un complemento.

Nadie reparó de inmediato en aquella anomalía. Si acaso la misma halló la forma de manifestarse.

Una puerta abierta con estrépito podía hallarse en cualquier sitio. El mismo Lincoln estaba familiarizado con ellas. Qué podía significar un portazo más en un largo historial sumido en el caos del almuerzo…

Qué podía significar que el par de tipos más raros de la secundaria irrumpieran de esa manera, luciendo más raros que de costumbre, lo cual parecía mucho decir…

No muchos recordaban sus nombres. Y a decir verdad, nunca fue excusa para hacerlos sentir miserables en más de un aspecto. Tanto a Clyde como a Lincoln les resultaban caras familiares y nada más allá de eso. No les atraía su compañía y a diferencia de otros, creían que eso bastaba para dejarlos vivir, ser y estar en paz.

A decir verdad, Clyde y Lincoln formaban parte de una respetable minoría y eso, en un mundo ideal, habría hecho la diferencia.

Por desgracia, en ese instante, los chicos en el umbral tenían un concepto muy diferente de lo que entendían por mundo ideal. Y una particular forma de hacerlo saber a todos los presentes en el recinto.

La primera detonación pareció alterar algo en el ambiente, sumiéndolos a todos en una especie de desconcierto inabarcable. Más próximo al pitido escandaloso que invade los oídos al hallarse próximo a algo que supera por lejos los decibelios recomendados.

El pecado de la chica que sintió el impacto puede que no fuera otro que no recordar las caras de los recién llegados. Puede que ni eso. Puede que el hecho de ser la más próxima a ellos definiera su porvenir. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver el cañón. Sólo el dolor, el derrumbe…

Y el estallido posterior que terminó de diseminar el pánico en el lugar.

La misma explosión que llevaban esperando y que confirmara el inicio de la cacería.

Lincoln vio el entorno reaccionar al unísono. Algunos no atinaban a hallar la salida de emergencia, desesperados como estaban, lo cual fue aprovechado por los tipos. El joven Loud, por su parte, dirigió una breve mirada a su amigo, el cual parecía tan desconcertado como él.

Las detonaciones no podían ser más elocuentes. Y esconderse debajo de las mesas no parecía una alternativa viable.

Pero con la marea humana abriéndose paso entre mesas y sillas, no alcanzaron a moverse todo lo deseado.

Mantén la cabeza gacha. Muévete en zigzag. No te detengas… ¿Pero dónde había oído eso? Daba igual. Incluso siendo consciente por primera vez del miedo aflorando en su fuero interno, Lincoln comprendió, en medio del desmadre, que apenas si podría llevar a la práctica un tercio de los consejos resucitados.

Por sobre el hombro, los tipos se manifestaron a unos metros. Gabardinas, lentes oscuros. Creyó ver las siluetas de sus armas. Una más corta que la otra. Y qué más daba. Él no tenía cómo saber que se trataban de una semiautomática y de una escopeta de cañón recortado. Daba igual si al voltear, veía a los implacables aparecidos abrirse paso a punta de balazo, haciendo caer a cuantos se interpusieran en la trayectoria.

Y Lincoln, por un fugaz segundo, mientras se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a Clyde con él, llegó a pensar en lo divertido y absurdo que parecía el hallar tal reserva de energía guardada en su cuerpo, la misma que le permitió saltar de su asiento, preocuparse en lo posible de su amigo e intentar seguir una trayectoria…

Cuando el dolor lo aguijoneó de súbito y le impidió seguir avanzando, hasta la ironía se diluyó de la cabeza del joven Loud.

Cayó de rodillas, doliéndole al respirar… al intentar moverse… Dios bendito, era tal el dolor que no tenía idea de dónde empezaba y dónde parecía acabar. A lo lejos, oyó la voz de su querido amigo que ahora intentaba tirar de él… tan lejos no estaba, pero su voz parecía apartarse, al tiempo que perdía el color al ver que de los labios de Lincoln escapaba un hilillo escarlata…

Al menos uno de esos chicos odiaba una larga lista de cosas y no hallaba nada mejor que pavonearse de ello en redes sociales. Pero Lincoln jamás se molestó en averiguarlo. En siquiera concebir que alguien ya lo tuviera en la lista por el solo hecho de tener el cabello blanco…

Y no lo sabría ni lo salvaría. La nueva oleada asaltó a su espalda. A la altura del pecho. Incluso un poco más abajo. Con la potencia necesaria para mandarlo boca abajo al piso.

Y mientras la sangre se escurría de sus heridas y sentía a su amigo caer y gritar producto del mismo ataque… mientras percibía el tufo metálico del denso líquido que se acumulaba bajo su cuerpo, el joven Loud se preguntó si acaso ésa era la paz que tanto pedía al terminar la semana…

Y cómo, revoloteó su mente, antes de perderse en la oscuridad. Cómo en las películas… en las historietas… en los videojuegos… en todos lados, los tipos recibían balas como si nada y podían mantenerse en pie…

Como si nada…


	2. Dos: Regreso y silencio

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

 **En primer lugar, a nombre de Jakobs y mío, queremos darles las gracias por el apoyo que nos han brindado, la respuesta al primer capítulo ha superado nuestras expectativas y por ello, les estamos inmensamente agradecidos. Sigue siendo un riesgo para nosotros, considerando que estamos abandonando la comodidad del territorio que hemos protegido como escritores de este fandom. Yo mismo, como Phantom, ni siquiera estaba seguro de volver, pero veo por sus reacciones que merece la pena estar aquí un poco más.**

 **Así pues, gracias una vez más a Arokham (gracias por estar pendiente y darnos una oportunidad, amigo, esperamos no defraudarte), Fripe002 (es gracioso que hables de originalidad teniendo en cuenta el nombre que usas, no te preocupes, a futuro tal vez hagamos algo que eche mano de NSL especialmente para ti), Dope17 (amigo, eres un lector de muchísima importancia y la oportunidad que le das a esta historia es invaluable, gracias por estar aquí y ojalá que este capítulo sea de tu agrado), J. Nagera (el ilustre autor de una de las mejores historias que alberga este fandom, es un gusto verte por aquí, creo que con el correr de los capítulos entenderás qué demonios está pasando, ahora bien, no sé si Jakobs, pero en lo personal me avergüenza reconocer que Fuego y miedo de Slash es una de mis grandes deudas, de manera que no sabría reconocer el paralelismo, ojalá que este capítulo mantenga en ti el interés), Fipe2 (gracias por estar aquí, pues sí, si vivíamos tan cerca, tarde o temprano saldría esto, ahora espero que este capítulo te agrade, aquí terminamos de establecer cierto contexto), Sam the Stormbringer (temazo que escoges, qué gusto volver a verte y como habrás visto líneas antes, tengo que leer esa obra de Slash, jejeje, en realidad teníamos en mente a Columbine, pero esto no es más que el arranque, no el todo, por eso tal vez no ahondamos taaaaanto en ese aspecto, espero que con el correr de la historia lo entiendas, y no, pero tengo tinta transparente), Ficlover93 (yo creo que más bien Jakobs pertenece a los Ghostbusters, la recomendación de ambos sería que esperes un poco y no te adelantes, hay mucho que contar y esperamos que esto mantenga tu interés, gracias por tu apoyo), LukasRuderer (gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, yo lo veía más como sueño eterno, pero Jakobs... me convenció de lo contrario, jajajaja, y sí, justamente pensábamos en Columbine, el arranque es un poco extraño, pero esperamos que la historia te convenza completamente, un abrazo y gracias por apoyo una vez más), Julex93 (tampoco esperaba regresar, gracias por seguir esta historia desde el comienzo y sí, verás que todo tiene su razón de ser y lo de Luna, pues... tomará un poquito, pero esperamos que no te defraude, un abrazo para ti) y a tantos otros que nos han apoyado siguiendo esta historia o marcándola dentro de sus favoritos.**

 **Así, sin nada más que añadir (salvo que los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon) les damos la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

La magia de la interconexión nos ha permitido, a lo largo de los años, estar enterados de los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en cualquier rincón del planeta con apenas minutos de diferencia.

La velocidad a la que circula la información nos ha permitido estar al tanto de todo, desde lo sustancial hasta lo insignificante. Tiene sus ventajas y sus contras, como todas las cosas. Nunca se sabe cuándo nos pueden pasar gato por liebre. En las manos equivocadas, un medio de comunicación tan sencillo como un teléfono con conexión se puede volver la navaja con que el mono causa estragos.

De otro modo, no podría explicarse que más uno creyera que tragaba una araña mientras dormía. La mayoría de las veces, la mentira cubre más terreno y a mayor velocidad.

O en otras ocasiones, la verdad no parece tener el impacto necesario para obligarnos a voltear.

A través de las pantallas, el bombardeo de desgracias es masivo. Al mismo tiempo que un demente amenaza con oprimir un botón que podría desatar una guerra nuclear, un chiflado de proporciones similares afirma tener un botón más grande.

Allá donde abandonan niños, vemos morir a otros en condiciones similares. Y damos un salto al otro continente y un accidente se lleva a unos cuantos. Y en otro salto, el accidente cambia por atentando.

Mientras tanto, algunos parecen más ocupados en ir más allá de los números y atribuirle números absurdos a los sexos y a los géneros.

En tanto, nuestra capacidad de asombro se diluye.

Y puede que en el fondo, eso nos pese e intentemos consolar a nuestra conciencia sintiendo lástima por los pobres desgraciados que tenemos ocasión de presenciar por la magia de la interconexión, en la cima de su tragedia.

E intentamos sentirnos agradecidos, incluso afortunados por lo que tenemos. No serán pocos los que sienten culpa por saberse privilegiados, por mucho que ellos mismos se revuelquen en su propia miseria.

Por mucho que maldigan otro día y no falte la ocasión en que deseen no ser ellos mismos.

Así y todo, no tendría por qué costarnos trabajo recordar el día en que esa realidad podía resultarnos más cercana de lo esperado o de lo humanamente deseado.

Lynn estaba familiarizada con los riesgos del deporte. No eran nuevos para ella términos como esguince, luxaciones, fracturas, desgarros y similares. En cualquier disciplina, las posibilidades eran ciertas y de elevado número. Así y todo, siempre se las arregló para salir más o menos entera de cada una de las prácticas, con más o menos golpes según la ocasión, siempre se las ingeniaba para volver al día siguiente…

Para olvidar, por qué no, las impactantes imágenes de los peores momentos de partidos o luchas o lo que fuera. Los segundos en los que un crujido parecía enmudecer a todos los presentes. O en última instancia, un grito que parecía agrietar el aire mismo. Asumir que aquellas excepciones no le concernían. Que sin importar cuánto corriera o abarcara, todo eso no tendría por qué aplicar a su rutina.

Puede que por eso mismo, su primera fractura siguiera dolorosamente fresca, a pesar de hacer ya años de aquello. Que le tomara tanto recuperar la confianza perdida… aceptar el hecho mismo de haber perdido la confianza tras ese hecho desafortunado que, comprendió entonces, podía ocurrirle a cualquiera.

Siempre dependía de las circunstancias. Del lugar y el tiempo indicado.

No siempre tiene que ser así, recordaba que le dijera. Y recordar su voz, justamente en un segundo como aquel…

No siempre tiene que ser así…

No. No en un país que protege la posesión de armas a rajatabla. No en un país con escabrosos antecedentes sobre la materia. No en un país acostumbrado a pelear por la libertad hasta las últimas consecuencias… no, no tenía por qué ser así, pensaba Lynn entonces. Incluso sentada en esa posición, volvía con irritante vehemencia a la misma certeza.

De que no tendría que haber sido así. A pesar de que todo indicaba lo contrario, no tendría por qué…

Por mucho que todo indicara lo contrario. Que no sólo su presencia, también la de todos…

En realidad, Lynn Loud Jr no necesitaba una excusa personal para odiar los hospitales. A su parecer, no existían instituciones más propensas a ganarse el rencor de la población que aquellas, con sus olores, sus profesionales con complejo de mesías, sus objetos corto punzante, sus incertidumbres y sus malas noticias…

Distante resultaban ya los recuerdos de las llegadas de sus hermanas. Incluso tratándose de Lily, no podía decirse que fuera pequeña por entonces, pero las imágenes se desdibujaban e incluso cuando las mismas parecían regresar, tenía la impresión de no revivir un recuerdo propio sino ajeno. Porque no podía ser ella la que estuviera en esa sala de espera, en compañía del resto de su familia…

Del mismo modo que no podía ser ella la que se encontraba en esa escena, ya tan apartada, tendida en una camilla de urgencias, llorosa a pesar de los esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas a causa del dolor que le producía esa fractura en aquel tiempo, dándole la impresión de que el solo hecho de respirar…

Vivencias prestadas. Escenas vistas en algún sitio. Nunca propias. Nunca lo suyo. Nunca nada. Ni siquiera en sus peores sueños. Porque todo aquello tenía al hospital como telón de fondo, atiborrado de esa pestilencia que parecía mezclar el desinfectante, la carne, la limpieza y el hedor de la sangre y…

Y esa maldita palabra que estremecía hasta la médula…

Pero incluso de haber dispuesto de una oportunidad de evadirse, no la habría tomado. Porque había pasado demasiado y necesitaba… todos necesitaban una respuesta, una maldita palabra que bastara para llenar el vacío dejado por esa pregunta que nadie se atrevía a formular.

Prefería contar las horas. Más de setenta. O al menos eso creía. Más de setenta horas. Porque la sola idea de que las mismas pudieran mutar en días…

Setenta horas. Un número rimbombante. Porque no parecían tantas, a pesar de que si volvía atrás, las imágenes se tornaban borrosas.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hacía cuando se enteró.

El fantasma de una práctica. Sí, eso tenía que ser. De otro modo, a esa hora… ¿Qué más podía estar haciendo?

Incluso si se esforzaba, recordaba fechas de partidos próximos. Una práctica de fútbol. Eso era. Y como era de esperar, llegados a ese punto la intensidad era alta. De manera que la noticia vino a romper una suerte de burbuja en cuanto una de sus compañeras de equipo… ¿Quién era? Pero a quién le podía sorprender, llegaba tarde como siempre, eso sí…

–¡Chicas! ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Recordaba Lynn haber visto llegar a la muchacha blandiendo el móvil, pasando por alto incluso la mirada reprobatoria del entrenador, el mismo que pareció interesado ante lo que tenía que mostrar la muchacha.

En principio, todas parecieron compartir el mismo pensamiento.

De alguna manera se tenía que explicar el súbito flujo de patrullas e incluso un carro de bomberos y no menos ambulancias. Mismos vehículos que incluso inquietaron al impasible entrenador, reuniéndose con ellas en el centro del campo para enterarse de qué demonios estaba pasando y cómo es que nadie, hasta ese segundo, parecía saber qué carajos…

–Sí, aquí estamos.

En la pantalla, diminuta para el nivel de demanda, Lynn recordaba haber visto la figura de la corresponsal en el lugar de los hechos. Un rostro familiar, por lo general demasiado serio, incluso aburrido. Pero en ese segundo, parecía costarle trabajo mantener la compostura en tanto alternaba la mirada entre la cámara y el desastre que se desenvolvía a su espalda.

–Nos encontramos en la Escuela Secundaria Número Tres de Royal Woods, donde hace… donde hace poco se ha registrado un confuso incidente…

El nombre le sonaba. A Lynn y a cualquiera, pero fue la joven Loud la que sintió el primer rastro del frío en su espalda que poca relación guardaba con el sudor. Sólo parpadeó cuando el ardor de sus ojos no le permitió mantener los párpados en la misma posición.

–Sí, los primeros informes indican que un tiroteo se desarrolló en las instalaciones… sí, habrían sido dos jóvenes, no se ha confirmado si se trataba de estudiantes de la institución, los que habrían entrado armados, atacando a los estudiantes…

Tal vez todas las chicas fueran demasiado jóvenes para tener conocimiento de primera mano del nefasto precedente que diera inicio a eventos similares. Puede que oyeran en su momento de incidentes de tales características. Puede que incluso estuvieran familiarizadas con la historia primigenia, pero de ahí a creer que en Michigan… bueno, no podía decirse que Michigan destacara como uno de los estados más tranquilos del país, pero de ahí a imaginar que, no sólo en el estado, precisamente en una ciudad como Royal Woods, presenciarían algo así…

El caos tras la periodista era absoluto. Incluso la cámara perdió de vista a la corresponsal para enfocarse en el pandemónium desatado. Las ambulancias, las patrullas… los efectivos que entraban y salían…

–No existe un número exacto de heridos, pero nos confirman al menos tres muertes y todo parece indicar que se trataría de estudiantes las víctimas fatales, que…

Oh Dios…

Lynn fue consciente del mareo en cuanto escuchó la referencia mortal.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con saber que en esa escuela secundaria estudiaba precisamente…

–También se reporta… santo cielo… también se reporta un gran número de heridos, algunos de ellos de extrema gravedad…

Las chicas contenían el aliento. El entrenador había palidecido, olvidando que todos tenían algo que hacer. Lynn ni siquiera estaba segura de mantener el ritmo de su respiración, en tanto se alternaba la voz de la corresponsal con imágenes previas que parecían haber sido capturadas con teléfonos, a juzgar por la calidad de la filmación…

–No existen reportes confirmados sobre el paradero de los dos atacantes, según testigos, pero las versiones previas indican que se habrían suicidado…

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Una de las grabaciones aficionadas. Captaba el caos y el temblor impedía mantener el foco en un punto. Maldita sea. Pero algo se podía ver. Paramédicos entrando y saliendo del recinto, policías… y camillas vacías que volvían ocupadas y…

Y una de ellas ocupada por un… por un chico ensangrentado, inconsciente…

De pelo blanco… por todos los…

Si alguien le dijo algo, ni se dio por enterada. E incluso de haberlo oído, dudaba que pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, no pasó mucho antes de que se viera a una distancia más que respetable del equipo, corriendo hacia los camarines y agarrando de cualquier manera su bolso. Ni siquiera se molestó en pasar por la ducha o cambiarse algo con tal de disimular el sudor que le pegaba la camiseta al cuerpo.

Lynn tenía el recuerdo de haber echado una breve mirada al teléfono antes de percatarse que, dada la cobertura que parecía darle los medios al suceso, ya todos debían estar enterados. O al menos eso le decía la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes recibidos, todos contactos conocidos.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de esperar un taxi o el autobús. Tampoco estaba segura de ir en la dirección correcta, corriendo como no recordaba haber hecho en su vida. Sin considerar el número de hospitales en la ciudad, bien podía ser cualquiera, ¿qué tanta diferencia podía hacer una pregunta?

A esas alturas, con el pánico en la sangre y diseminado, no atinaba a concebir reacciones lógicas. De otro modo, no habría estrellado el puño en la puerta más cercana en cuanto arribó al hospital, sumido también en su propio pandemónium a causa del traslado de algunos heridos del tiroteo, y comprobó que su hermano menor no figuraba en la lista de desafortunados presentes.

En realidad, apenas si se tomó lo necesario para recuperar el aliento y volver a la carrera. El otro recinto estaba a una respetable distancia, pero seguía siendo el más cercano. Además, mientras corría, su cabeza no concebía todas las alternativas que llevaban atormentándola desde que viera al chico ensangrentado e inmóvil en una camilla.

Supo, sin embargo, a pesar del dolor en el pecho… en todo el jodido cuerpo… a pesar del miedo y de todo lo demás, que el segundo intento fue el correcto ni bien puso un pie en el interior del recinto.

Y nunca deseó tanto el haberse equivocado.

Porque en medio del caos, las siluetas de sus hermanas y sus padres sabían destacar por sobre la marea de angustiados familiares a la espera de noticas similares.

Horas después… ya parecían días, Lynn lo sabía, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo. Después, hasta ese momento, todo era lagunas, rescatando apenas los informes médicos de tanto en tanto…

Porque cuando arribara al hospital, tuvo que pasar un largo rato contemplando a sus pálidas hermanas… a sus padres convertidos en nudos de nervios a la espera de cualquier informe, el que fuera…

Aunque de ahí a aceptar la gravedad del estado de Lincoln… que las balas… los perdigones… ¿Cuáles eran? ¿O eran ambos? Los mismos le habían perforado un pulmón y un riñón, la pérdida de sangre... el daño en las costillas, el brazo derecho… los huesos rotos… y más pérdida de sangre…

Una intervención urgente. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a ser urgente en esas circunstancias?

–Lynn…

Y Lynn recordaba a Lily acercándose a ella ese primer día… sí, tenía que ser el primer día. La pequeña rubia de cinco años, que aferraba en una de sus manos el amado conejo de peluche que le regalara su hermano mayor, el mismo que ella conservaba más por el hecho de saber que le había pertenecido que por agradarle realmente.

–Lily…

–¿Lincoln va a estar bien?

Hasta entonces, la joven deportista no se había permitido cavilarlo.

La posibilidad contraria, sencillamente, no existía.

Observar a su hermana, no obstante… a la más pequeña del clan exteriorizar un miedo que la mayor no se había atrevido a reconocer, ni siquiera consigo misma…

No tuvo el valor de decir algo que, en su estado de ánimo, habría equivalido a una mentira. En su lugar, se arrodilló junto a la niña y la abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo la pequeña al gesto, permitiéndose incluso llorar. Ella, quien parecía dar por sentada la presencia de los mayores…

Lynn… quien parecía dar por sentada, por sobre tantas cosas, la presencia de Lincoln…

* * *

Fue el día después del desastre que las chicas se dejaron caer.

En realidad, Lynn no las vio llegar. Tampoco quería. No necesitaba más hechos que confirmaran el alcance del desastre.

Su presencia, lejos de confortarla, drenó buena parte de la esperanza que no sabía que albergaba.

Primero fue Lori. Hasta para eso tenía que ser la primera. Ni siquiera se molestó en aparentar compostura. Le faltó poco para golpear a unos doctores por la falta de noticias. Hizo falta la intervención de la misma Lynn y su padre para impedir que causara un desastre. Al fin y al cabo, no eran los únicos sumidos en el mismo estado.

Lori, la misma que tuvo la delicadeza de informarlos que Clyde también se habían visto envuelto en el mismo desastre, pero que mostraba una recuperación satisfactoria en otro hospital, aliviando a sus familiares. Gran cosa, pensó la deportista con rabia. De acuerdo, qué bien por el chico, pero mientras supiera tan poco de Lincoln, salvo el alcance de la gravedad…

Leni le siguió con unas horas de diferencia. La misma despistada de siempre, de pronto parecía aterrizada y alerta a causa de las noticias, pidiendo disculpas a todos una y otra vez por no haber llegado antes. No había sílaba que no subrayara con lágrimas. Ahí donde Lori prefería mostrar rabia y aferrarse a ella (entendiendo Lynn a su hermana mayor por primera vez en su vida), Leni tenía dificultades para mostrar entereza o disimular su aflicción frente a las hermanas menores.

Como si las mismas no tuviera su propia cuota de temor…

Luan llegó casi al terminar el segundo día. Lynn sólo tuvo constancia de ello cuando la vio abrazada a Leni. Acababa de regresar del baño, intentando despejar su cabeza con agua fría. Encontrarlas así…

En realidad, ni correr una maratón la habría despejado. Lincoln seguía en tal estado que cualquier visita, por breve que fuera la misma, no era aconsejable. Y daba igual. La deportista no se creía capaz… ni ella ni ninguna de sus hermanas, de eso estaba segura, de ver a su hermano conectado a soportes vitales y con las huellas del ataque apenas disimuladas por las vendas que cubrían las incisiones fruto de las intervenciones de urgencia.

Estar en el hospital tampoco ayudaba, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer si no?

Ninguna de las chicas menores se sentía capaz de volver a la rutina con el recuerdo fresco de lo que había sido y lo que podía suceder. Nadie de la familia, en realidad, pero al menos las chicas menores tenían que regresar a casa. Tanto ellas como las mayores, pero las últimas supieron imponer su voluntad. Incluso Lynn, de las mayores, en franca desventaja, logró permanecer ahí, ajena a todo lo que estaba mandando al diablo y sin importarle demasiado de dar con las palabras exactas.

Porque todos tenían tanto miedo que lo demás carecía de importancia.

A ratos llegaban noticias relacionadas. Nuevos fallecidos aumentaban la lista y en las pantallas de los noticiarios, las fotos tanto de las víctimas fatales y algunos de los heridos de mayor gravedad, Lincoln entre ellos, preguntándose la deportista de dónde habrían sacado esa foto de su hermano mayor disputando una partida de ajedrez en la secundaria. Hasta le favorecía, concluyó la joven con el asomo de la primera sonrisa que esbozaba en horas.

Por supuesto, también se habló de los autores de la que ya muchos definían como una masacre. Se mostraron sus fotos y se confirmó el suicidio de ambos tras el ataque. Quién podía sospechar de esas fotos de archivo, de un par de muchachos delgados y sonrientes… que pudieran ocultar tanto… que serían capaces de algo así…

Que una mezcla de cosas terminara por explotarle en la cara a tantos cuyo mayor pecado fuera, tal vez, ignorar la existencia de ambos chicos.

* * *

Para el tercer día transcurrido tras la masacre (aunque Lynn evitaba a conciencia las palabras "día" y "masacre"), la familia tenía un panorama más completo de la situación e incluso la evolución permitió disipar buena parte de la incertidumbre.

En realidad, hasta para el personal médico fue una sorpresa que Lincoln reaccionara. No hizo un gran escándalo. Se decía que tenía una mirada aterrada y que apenas podía hablar a causa de la impresión.

La voz de alarma la dio su madre, la misma a la que le permitieron entrar y que a duras penas contuvo los gritos al despertar su único hijo.

Más tranquila, al final de esa infernal jornada, la deportista se permitió un segundo a solas en los baños, derramando las lágrimas contenidas y permitiéndose quebrarse, respirar y agradecer sin saber a ciencia cierta si había pedido algo antes.

El daño era considerable, aún quedaba por verse el alcance de las secuelas, pero al menos su hermano, su hermanito, volvía con todos.

No era la mejor forma de volver, pero lo había hecho. Los ojos muy abiertos, la conciencia en su lugar. La vida confirmada a pesar del daño.

De hecho, a la misma Lynn le sorprendió el volver a respirar… el recordar que tenía pulmones, si bien no se atrevía ver a Lincoln en el estado que fuera, algo que parecían compartir algunas de sus hermanas menores y que sus padres parecieron comprender. Tendría que cruzar esa puerta más temprano que tarde, pero lo último que quería era derrumbarse ante su hermano mayor cuando necesitaba más que nunca que le confirmaran que sí, todo estaría bien.

Y no estaba resultando sencillo imaginarlo. Cualquier imagen de Lincoln sumido en la gravedad, a pesar de la conciencia, no la ayudaba.

Una vez más, Lori acudió en su rescate sin saberlo la primogénita misma.

Quién iba a decir que, un día, Lynn terminaría siguiendo el ejemplo tan temido y despreciado de la hermana mayor. La misma de la que se burló en la infancia. La misma que evitaba a toda costa. La misma que parecía apartada a causa de la distancia y los intereses y a quien la unía la familia y el ser ambas mujeres.

Ya no dudaba de su hermana mayor. Incluso agradecía la lección que le ofreciera tras su escandaloso arribo y la forma en que se dirigiera a los médicos y enfermeras presentes.

Con dedos temblorosos, extrajo el teléfono de su bolsillo, buscó el contacto y en cuanto dio con el número, sintió la mandíbula tensa y el daño en su cabeza a causa de la presión… la fuerza enfocada en sus dientes… el inverso a lo vivido en las últimas horas. Una energía casi inexplicable. Un pode descontrolado. Pero tenía que resumirlo, ser elocuente con unas pocas líneas, algo así como:

 **Tu hermano estuvo a punto de morir, de milagro está con nosotros, ¿y tú te quedas callada? El resto de las chicas ha venido, ¿y tú prefieres desaparecer?**

Enviar. Y lo demás daba igual. No creía que existiera una excusa válida. A menos que se encontrara tanto o peor que Lincoln, lo cual dudaba.

No, Lynn no quería explicaciones. Nada la justificaría. Sólo confiaba en que leyera el mensaje y algo removiera en su interior. Lo demás le daba igual, la idea del perdón ya le parecía inconcebible.

Que Luna leyera ese mensaje y cayera sobre sus hombros el peso de su actuar. Nada más. Porque por Lynn, ya se podía ir al carajo. Con su silencio y ausencia le había dado razones de sobra.


	3. Tres: Día del juicio

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

 **En primer lugar, les debemos una disculpa. El ritmo de actualización, siendo optimistas, debía ser un capítulo por semana, pero fue difícil cumplir con ello y con algo de retraso, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. En realidad, esto fue más culpa mía que de Jakobs, quien, como habrán notado, está a nada de terminar una de sus historias más movidas. Esperamos de corazón que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos los que siguen esta historia.**

 **Y antes de comenzar, por supuesto, agradecemos a Sam the Stormbringer (gracias por siempre estar amigo, en realidad esta historia se mueve por caminos... cómo decirlo... diferentes, así que te recomendamos que estés atento a todas las novedades, y en lo personal, yo prefiero la tinta gris), J. Nagera (colega, saludos, la sobreprotección será cosa generalizada, eso te puedo decir, pero cada quien la vive como puede y en muchos casos, se podría decir que esta historia puede buscar otros focos, esperamos que este capítulo llene tus expectativas), Julex93 (volver siempre es agradable por personas como tú, querido amigo, espero sinceramente que disfrutes de este capítulo, a pesar de la tardanza), Dope17 (tus palabras son un tesoro amigo, tu presencia aquí no la cambiaría por nada, como Phantom espero sinceramente siempre estar a la altura de tus expectativas, esta vez no estoy solo en el proceso, nunca lo he estado en realidad, pero ahora el baile es diferente, de verdad los dos esperamos siempre mantenernos en lo alto de tus preferencia; lamento traer a colación temas que pueden ser dolorosos para ti, espero que con el paso de los capítulos, eso se pueda compensar, un abrazo afectuoso para ti), Masteralan116 (nuestra zona de confort tiene su nombre y apellido, en parte habría sido cómodo forzar una cuarta parte a una trilogía ya cerrada o apurar una segunda temporada con una familia tanto o más desmadrada que los Loud, por eso tu impresión es tan valiosa para nosotros, esperamos seguir por ese camino y complacerte como lector, que no mereces menos), Ficlover93 (amigo, gracias por tu presencia y honrarnos con tu lectura, no queríamos alargar tanto el coma, habría acarreado consecuencias demasiado devastadoras, esperamos sorprenderte aquí y también disculpa por la tardanza, la idea es mantener un ritmo y lucharemos por ello), LukasRuderer (además de agradecerte encarecidamente la oportunidad que nos das con la lectura, como Phantom te confieso que Lynn fue una elección inconsciente, pero si dices Luna por mis antecedentes, te puedo decir que cualquiera de las otras chicas era imposible jajajajaja, y sí, me descubriste, inventé a Siderakis para no hacer sufrir tanto a Lincoln, pero ahora no se salva... bueno, algo así, y sobre tu pregunta... checa quiénes son los protagonistas según la presentación, saludos cordiales), (lo continuaremos, amigo mío, aquí está el siguiente, saludos cordiales) y a tantos otros que nos apoyan siguiendo la historia o marcándola dentro de sus favoritos.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (salvo que Loud House, con aciertos y desaciertos, pertenece a Nickelodeon), los invitamos a la lectura y les damos la bienvenida.**

* * *

Nadie podía decir que el nivel de decibelios proveniente de la casa Loud hubiera disminuido con el pasar de los años y la gradual partida de las hijas.

Acostumbrarse parecía imposible para cualquiera que estuviera de paso por el barrio. No faltaría el que miraría la casa con inquietud y percibiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tras escuchar el apellido de la familia y los rumores que circulaban en torno a la vivienda y sus ocupantes.

Decir que los vecinos estaban habituados tal vez hubiese sido exagerar. O puede que las palabras se ajustaran al caso de considerar una hipotética sordera masificada o la reducción de los nervios a un puñado maltrecho de dendritas que apenas si recordaban haber tenido una que otra función como una definición apropiada del concepto.

Puede que los años posteriores no fueran más sencillos que los primeros. Puede que los mismos vecinos se preguntaran, en algún momento, cuánto tardarían en percibir su propia inmunidad. Cuánto tardarían en generar anticuerpos, los necesarios para saber vivir sin querer arrancarse el cabello a mechones con las manos o sin pensar que tal vez no fuera tan malo comer vidrio o enterrarse vivo que vivir con esa familia de salvajes.

Llegar a creer que tales explosiones, tal estridencia, pudiera un día considerarse parte del paisaje de Royal Woods… que un día no muy lejano, la familia Loud estuviera próxima a convertirse en un tesoro de la ciudad y por qué no, tal vez del estado mismo, probablemente ya no sorprendiera a nadie, aunque distara de ser por las razones idóneas.

Puede que todo aquello y un puñado de razones desconocidas, contribuyera a que la inquietud se disparara el día en que reinó la paz y la tranquilidad en esa zona residencial.

Nada parecido a gritos. Nada parecido a explosiones. Nada que amenazara con remecer cimientos. Con algo de suerte, los vehículos que circulaban y los peatones que pasaban.

Por supuesto que las primeras horas fueron disfrutadas con cierta incredulidad.

Para cuando las mismas dieron paso a los días, todos miraban la casa con franca inquietud. Y no fueron pocos los que esperaron catástrofes naturales o en última instancia, cuatro coloridos caballos surcando los cielos con la promesa de un inminente final.

Si Luan Loud estaba al tanto del sentir de la comunidad, no dio señales de ello. De hecho, lo que menos le importaba era el sentir de vecinos con los que rara vez trataba.

Después de todo, hacía ya lo suyo que intentaba formar una vida en otro estado, pero los recientes acontecimientos precipitaron una serie de insólitas decisiones.

De hecho, la ya confirmada masacre de la Secundaria Número Tres de Royal Woods se transmitió a gran velocidad a lo largo y ancho del país. Daba igual del estado que fueras, si estabas más cerca de México o Canadá. Lo cierto es que nadie fue ajeno al desastre por dos jóvenes que más tarde se revelaron como inquietantes muchachos cargados de odio y frustraciones silenciadas por las circunstancias.

Como buena habitante de su país, Luan estaba al tanto de las masacres previas en otras zonas y (muy vagamente) del debate que parecía girar en torno a la naturaleza violenta de los videojuegos y el control de armas.

Pero de ahí a siquiera imaginar que les afectaría directamente como familia.

Apenas se transmitió la noticia y confirmó que su hermano estaba entre las víctimas de mayor gravedad, ni siquiera lo pensó una vez. Simplemente salió y buscó el primer pasaje que la llevara de vuelta a Michigan y poco importaba si cerca o lejos de Royal Woods, la distancia que fuera la cubriría de cualquier forma, pero llegaría. Así tuviera que… hacer lo que fuera, llegaría.

Claro que no fue la primera en llegar. Mucho menos fue la primera en irse. Difícil de conseguir con sus padres instándolas a marcharse, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien, que cuidarían de Lincoln…

–¡Nuestro hermano literalmente estuvo a punto de morir! ¡No pueden esperar que nos vayamos tan tranquilas mientras él…!

Palabras de Lori, por supuesto. La misma que tomó la representación de todas. La misma que fue incapaz de completar la oración, luchando porque no se notara cuán afectada estaba… con tal de que Lily no se derrumbara… con tal de que nadie, en realidad…

La familia casi en pleno estuvo en el hospital los casi tres días que permaneció Lincoln en coma tras la operación de urgencia que fue necesaria para mantenerlo en el mundo de los vivos. La misma familia dio un salto cuando el muchacho despertó.

Pero las lágrimas de alegría, los gritos de júbilo apenas contenidos… todas esas manifestaciones se diluyeron una vez comprobaron que, más allá del dolor silenciado en buena medida por los medicamentos a la vena y del natural aturdimiento producto de tantas horas sin consciencia, algo no marchaba bien en el chico Loud.

Por rondas, los especialistas tuvieron que monitorear su estado mientras nadie se atrevía a alejarse demasiado de la habitación del joven. Así, la primera tanda de malas noticias no se hizo esperar: Un considerable daño interno en muchos tejidos, en especial un pulmón perforado, casi perdido, lo cual podría traer consecuencias en un futuro sumadas a las dificultades físicas que se podían manifestar en cosas sencillas y que podían tomar un largo proceso de rehabilitación y fisioterapia.

–Deben tener en cuenta, señores, que las balas extraídas del cuerpo del muchacho… las armas empleadas eran de un calibre considerable que…

Pero Luan no quiso oír más. En realidad, todas las chicas presentes oyeron mucho más que eso, pero con el correr de las horas, hicieron todo lo posible por olvidarlo.

La segunda tanda, sin embargo, fue peor en más de un sentido. No habría sido tan doloroso de no haber visto la expresión aterrada del chico ante cualquier proximidad, sin importar de quién se tratara. O de no haber oído los gritos con los que despertaba tras caer dormido después de horas intentándolo. Que palideciera con el sonido de puertas cerrándose de golpe en un hospital que, irónicamente, debía destacar por la quietud…

Que cualquier sonido que superara el susurro lo paralizara por completo. A él, ya de por sí un muchacho vendado, inmovilizado…

Él, siempre tan locuaz, de pronto incapaz de pronunciar una mísera palabra con fluidez, más allá del agotamiento.

Más allá de Lisa, poco se podía decir de los conocimientos médicos de la familia, pero no hacía falta un saber enciclopédico para comprender que algo no marchaba bien y los médicos no habían tenido el tino de explicárselos.

Lo que no esperaron, en realidad, fue que hiciera falta otra ronda de especialistas. Concretamente, la intervención de uno que no parecía doctor. Puede que la ausencia de bata blanca hiciera lo suyo, pero el hecho de que se quedara a solas con el único varón de la familia Loud por un largo rato también tenía algo que ver.

En realidad, cuando salió y pidió hablar con todos (no con los padres, no con los tutores, ni siquiera con los mayores, sino con todos), Luan deseó no haber visto nunca su cara o haber oído su nombre de perro o su especialidad.

–No sé qué les habrán dicho los médicos y desconozco si el muchacho volverá a ser el mismo físicamente, pero por ahora yo no contaría con lo mismo en el plano mental.

Y como si esas palabras no hubieran bastado para sumirlos en un desconcertado silencio, el tipo se largó a hablar como si nada del TEP, el trastorno de estrés post traumático, su alcance, su presencia en víctimas de tortura, veteranos de guerra o en última instancia, sobrevivientes de accidentes especialmente violentos o hechos de sangre sin distinción.

Y como si el TEP no hubiera bastado, mezclarlo con la casi natural culpa del superviviente…

En realidad, Luan no recordaba demasiado de la charla psicológica, pero ni falta que hacía, pues el tipo parecía esperar que nadie captara demasiado y quién lo haría conociendo a grandes rasgos el alcance del problema, de manera que tuvo la decencia de entregarles un folleto que resumía el tema ("¿Sobreviviste? Buena suerte") y la recomendación, más próxima a una orden, de buscar ayuda profesional una vez el chico se hallara en mejores términos físicos.

Resumiendo tras leer el resumen, ya podían entender por qué el tipo había pedido hablar con todos los familiares presentes y no conformarse con hacer llegar el mensaje a través de los mayores.

Cualquier alteración en el ambiente podía llevar a Lincoln de vuelta a los sangrientos sucesos. Hasta las cosas más cotidianas (para el estándar de la familia Loud) podían tener en la maltrecha mente del joven un efecto demoledor. Por un periodo de tiempo indefinido, las pastillas le permitirían el sueño blanco. Tampoco podía abusar de las mismas. Un riesgo que, en medio de la noche, los gritos y los sollozos del chico se mezclaran con nombres de sobrevivientes y víctimas fatales.

Que pidiera con urgencia cualquier cosa con una fragancia intensa que le quitara el sangriento hedor de la nariz. Su propia sangre.

Así, cuando Lincoln fue dado de alta (equivalente a un traslado del reposo absoluto hospitalario al reposo absoluto domiciliario antes de iniciar cualquier sesión tendiente a su rehabilitación física), la familia había hecho todo lo posible por convertir la casa en un verdadero monasterio.

Y el mismo vecindario, sin saberlo, tomó parte del proceso.

Y es que a veces Luan, en medio de la angustia de la situación, se permitía pensar con sardónica ironía el costo que había tenido para el vecindario el obtener algo de paz.

Si acaso alguien estaría al tanto del mencionado costo.

* * *

Así tuvieran asuntos importantes que atender, las chicas no transaron. Cada fin de semana, regresarían a casa.

Regresarían por Lincoln.

E incluso con la masiva presencia de las hermanas Loud, todo el mundo adquirió el hábito de hablar en susurros y moverse con sigilo.

Luan no se sorprendió ante su incapacidad de recordar chistes. En realidad, incluso cuando debía volver a la realidad semanal, le resultaba imposible concebir otra cosa que distara de preguntas relacionadas al estado de su hermano menor.

Si llamaba por teléfono, no pensaba en nada más. Y aunque sus padres o cualquiera de las chicas menores intentaran evadirla, la verdad seguía en su sitio.

Porque Luan recordaba las noches en que los gritos de su hermano las despertaran.

De hecho, en más de una ocasión, alguna de las chicas menores se quedaba con él. Aunque él se resistiera a la presencia de cualquier integrante de la familia, estaba claro que había momentos en que la soledad de su habitación o de una oscura noche de sueño no le ayudaría.

Porque Lincoln temía quedarse dormido. Temía a la oscuridad. Y al hecho de no poder desprenderse de ese maldito olor que relacionaba con las heridas físicas…

Pero así y todo, el joven no quería ser visto. No quería sentir la compasión de su familia al saberlo convaleciente o incapaz de pronunciar una oración con la fluidez de antaño, consciente de que el miedo trababa las palabras en su garganta… de que la culpa afectaba su respiración y cualquier pronunciación se tornaba imposible.

Ni siquiera la visita de Clyde, uno de los heridos de menor gravedad, al punto de poder ya desplazarse con normalidad, parecía devolverle la paz.

Y Luan era la más reticente a separarse demasiado de él.

En realidad, todas, pero Luan sólo era capaz de hablar por sí misma.

Porque nunca había estado tan cerca de perder algo importante.

Sin saberlo, todas compartían el mismo pensamiento. Cosa inusual. Todas de acuerdo. Porque más allá de los chequeos de rutina y cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarse con la infancia y la adolescencia, ninguna de las chicas necesitó realmente pasar una temporada en el hospital.

Para la familia Loud, había sido el equivalente a mirar el abismo y sentir, de vuelta, su mirada.

Porque Lincoln aún sentía demasiado dolor y cansancio para aventurarse más allá de su habitación.

Porque en realidad, muchas querían únicamente estar cerca de él y asegurarse que, a pesar de todo, seguían teniendo a su hermano con ellas.

A pesar de que el muchacho prefería guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Cualquier cosa antes de revelar el lamentable defecto del habla adquirido y que servía únicamente para subrayar el sentir de todos.

Porque a todos les dolía, pero Luan sólo podía hablar por ella misma. La chica que recordaba la infancia de su hermano menor. La chica que recordaba al hombre con el plan en sus mejores años. La chica que lo recordaba perdiendo el hilo de mil ideas, sin guardar silencio…

Y le dolía el presente. Le dolía Lincoln. Le dolía su hermano pequeño más que nada. Bien podría haber perdido sus sueños en lo más profundo de un pozo y no habría experimentado tal vacío… tal sensación de…

Impotencia.

Quedarse quieta y en silencio, sentada en la sala cambiando los canales en bajo volumen tampoco ayudaba a distraerla.

En realidad, estaba cansada. Sabía que ninguna podría seguir ese ritmo de vida por mucho más, pero tampoco estaban dispuestas a ponerle un alto consciente. Tan simple como que aquello no estaba sujeto a negociación. Hasta que fuera posible, todas seguirían haciendo acto de presencia. Todas necesitaban creer que Lincoln se recuperaría. Que de poder, harían lo que hiciera falta.

La comediante dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Si al menos así pensaran todas…

Porque ella seguía sin dar una maldita señal…

¿Y cuánto hacía ya del ataque? ¿Del alta de su hermano? No, no demasiado. Sólo… tenía la impresión de que el tiempo conocía el sentir de todos y, a propósito, se arrastraba hacia adelante con pesadez.

Pero el tiempo que fuera no la justificaba. Por supuesto que se trataba de su hermana más cercana, más allá del hecho de haber compartido habitación por tantos años, quería creer que algo de cercanía había entre ellas que no diluyera la distancia, cualquier señal habría agradecido que confirmara que la conocía mejor que nadie…

Pero entonces… ¿Cómo explicar que no respondiera llamadas o mensajes? ¿Que ni siquiera se molestara en preguntar por Lincoln?

No podría alegar ignorancia. Todavía se hablaba de lo acontecido. En todo el país seguía siendo tema. Entonces…

También era un tema para la familia su ausencia, pero más bien se manifestaba en una rabia muda que todos intentaban contener y no transmitir al único hermano. En ocasiones, sin embargo, Luan se preguntaba cuánto podrían resistir así. Qué pasaría por la cabeza del resto de las chicas que pudiera encajar como venganza o represalia menor…

Y Luan no era menos. Por supuesto, no pensaba en castigos físicos, pero no era inmune a la rabia. No era inmune a emociones semejantes. También se sentía dolida. Traicionada. Así y todo, intentaba entenderla, pero siempre terminaba en callejones sin salida que no hacían más que exacerbar sus emociones.

Puede que se hallara en un estado semejante cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta.

Tan absorta se hallaba en su propia amargura que el silencio roto por ese llamado consiguió hacerla saltar de su asiento.

Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que salía toda la familia… raras en el último tiempo, claro está. Compras necesarias, objetos que tal vez hicieran más ameno el día a día, medicamentos y… cosas en esa misma línea. Y por supuesto que alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar a Lincoln y voluntarias no faltaron, de manera que la suerte quiso que Luan fuera la segunda ocupante del monasterio Loud al momento de escuchar esos breves, acaso tímidos, golpes en la puerta.

No, pensó la comediante. No podía ser la familia de regreso. Dudaba que hubieran olvidado las llaves e incluso de haber sido ése el caso, habría oído la llegada, sin importar cuán discretos intentaran ser.

La joven habría tardado menos en llegar a la puerta de no haber puesto todo su empeño en hacer el menor ruido posible. Y al abrir, tuvo que enfocar el mismo empeño en no manifestar su sorpresa con estridencia.

Ni siquiera pudo dejar escapar el nombre sin temor a que el mismo retumbara en toda la casa.

–Hermana…

Y si acaso le quedaban dudas, era la misma voz.

En realidad, Luan no recordaba cómo lucía la última vez que la viera, pero sí estaba bastante segura que lucía mucho mejor.

Pocos recuerdos podían asemejarse a la chica que tenía frente a sí.

Con los años, supo mantener el cabello corto y un estilo parecido al que la caracterizara a lo largo de los años compartidos. A su espalda, era que no, destacaba el bolso que gritaba la forma de la guitarra mientras, a sus pies, descansaba el que contenía el resto de sus pocas cosas. Bajo la chaqueta se adivinaba la camiseta sin mangas y Luan dudaba que el jeans estuviera roto de fábrica. Creyó incluso adivinar una carrera a juzgar por el calzado, tan distante de las botas que solía usar…

Pero lo que sorprendió a Luan fue la expresión.

Ella siempre fue, al menos en los años compartidos, una chica que se preocupaba de su apariencia. No al extremo de Lori, Leni o Lola, por supuesto, pero no podía negarse que siempre se apreciara cierto esmero que confirmaban los vídeos que subía de tanto en tanto en su canal.

En ese segundo, sin embargo, no podía aferrarse al supuesto esmero para terminar de confirmar su identidad. No llevaba aretes, por ejemplo. De hecho, en su rostro no se apreciaba ni un gramo de maquillaje que pudiera disimular la palidez o las enormes ojeras que enmarcaban unos ojos de mirada cansada.

Y así y todo, el nombre que escapó de los labios de Luan, lo hizo con vida propia:

–Luna…

Algo en el tono no le gustó a la recién llegada, pero no hizo nada salvo dejar escapar un suspiro que traslucía resignación al tiempo que, asumía, aquella era una señal que le permitía entrar, permitiéndose emplear esa involuntaria pausa para volver la mirada sobre cada detalle olvidado por momentos…

Para asimilar de nuevo ese lugar como parte de su vida.

–Cuánto silencio –se permitió comentar la rockera tras comprender que no existiría otra forma de romper la incomodidad.

Y así y todo, sus esfuerzos parecieron perdidos en el viento.

Pues la comediante al fin había procesado su presencia y su expresión distaba de ser las mejores. Había cerrado la puerta con delicadeza, habiéndose oído apenas el chasquido de la chapa, pero más allá de eso, el gesto no auguraba nada especialmente bueno. De hecho, Luna no recordaba haber visto una cara así en tantos años compartiendo una habitación… y aquello la inquietaba más si acaso era posible.

Como si no hubiera estado bastante inquieta a lo largo de las semanas…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Y a pesar de controlar al máximo el volumen de su voz, de las palabras de Luan rezumaba una rabia fría que habría estremecido a cualquiera con menos temple que Luna Loud.

–¿A ti qué te parece? –Y de la misma respuesta dada, Luna no tardó demasiado en arrepentirse. El gesto burlón de Luan confirmó sus peores temores.

–No sé, Luna… con todo este tiempo escondiéndote, me puede parecer cualquier cosa…

–Escucha, todo eso…

–No me vengas con que todo tiene una explicación, Luna, algunas cosas no la tienen y esto…

–Luan, por favor, si me dejas explicarte…

–¿Explicarme qué? ¿Cómo puedes explicar todo este tiempo en que ni siquiera enviaste una señal?

Ambas guardaron silencio. Luan a la espera de una respuesta. Luna, afanosa en encontrar cualquier cosa en su cabeza que no encendiera más los ánimos si acaso aquello era posible. De hecho, ya se podía considerar un milagro que no le estuviera gritando porque, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba a dos pasos, puede que menos, de hacer eso o algo peor.

En realidad, Luna no esperaba menos. Pero así y todo, albergaba una esperanza, una pequeña esperanza de que…

–Debería sacarte de aquí a patadas –gruñó la comediante, terminando de un golpe con las expectativas de la rockera.

–Luan…

–Y agradece que las chicas no están aquí, porque de ser por ellas…

–No puedes hacerme esto… ni tú ni ninguna puede…

–Claro que sí…

–Es mi hermano, Luan.

–Tuviste semanas… semanas para recordarlo, Luna Loud, semanas para demostrarlo… semanas en las que podría haber pasado cualquier cosa… ¡Semanas! ¿Qué es diferente ahora, eh? ¿Qué?

Quiso responder de inmediato, pero las palabras se atascaron en su pecho mucho antes de vislumbrar su garganta. De hecho, no resistía mirar el rostro indignado y decepcionado de la que fuera, en su momento, su hermana más cercana. Acaso una de sus confidentes más leales dentro de esas cuatro caóticas paredes, siempre haciéndole honor a su apellido.

–No es… no era tan fácil, Luan –articuló Luna con un hilo de voz enronquecida.

–Para ninguna ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? –Por un segundo, dio la impresión de que el rostro de Luan estaba a punto de ceder bajo la presión. De hecho, el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente–. Para ninguna, así que… no me vengas con que fue más difícil para ti, porque…

–Lo entenderías si me dejaras explicarlo…

–No tienes una explicación, es decir… ¿Crees que aún te puedes justificar? Ni siquiera una llamada, Luna…

–He querido llamarlas…

–Ah, has querido, vieras que se nota tanto…

–¿Crees que lo he olvidado? ¿Me crees tan maldita?

–Con el silencio de estos días, Luna, ya ni siquiera sé qué creer de ti.

–Sigo siendo yo, Luan…

–¿Siquiera te lo crees tú misma?

–Chicas…

El llamado resonó con más fuerza de la necesaria, acaso porque ambas, inmersas con estaban, procuraron en todo momento mantener el mismo volumen de voz, labor cada vez más complicada a medida que afloraban los sentimientos.

Pero cuando esa voz intervino, ambas experimentaron un sobresalto similar y dirigieron la mirada hacia el mismo punto. La cima de la escalera.

Donde se encontraba un maltrecho joven de unos quince años, cabello revuelto, débil y de semblante agotado. Apenas vestido con una holgada camiseta y unos pantalones desgastados. Necesitaba apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio, fuera la debilidad de sus músculos o el aire que parecía tener dificultades para llegar al fondo de sus pulmones.

En realidad, no era la primera vez que Lincoln Loud se aventuraba fuera de su habitación. Para su enorme frustración, requería de la ayuda de alguna de sus hermanas o de sus padres para desplazarse al sitio que fuera sin derrumbarse o temblar ante cualquier estallido que rompiera la quietud que rodeaba por entonces la vivienda.

Pero sí podía calificar ésa como la primera vez que decidía cruzar su puerta sin ayuda y mucho no tardó en lamentarlo. En parte, porque cualquier paso parecía agotarlo o acentuar el dolor interno que arrastraba consigo desde… desde ese día así, a secas, sin nombre ni apellido. Sólo "ese día". No necesitaba más para subrayarlo. En realidad, ansiaba olvidarlo. Cosa difícil de conseguir con esas escenas que predominaban en sus sueños que lo llevaban a gritar y toser…

Estaba cansado a diario. Fuera por la razón que fuera. Incluso de su propio silencio. Pero de ahí a querer abrir la boca y descubrir el daño, su alcance…

Pero le fue inevitable al joven no hacerlo en cuanto vio a las chicas discutiendo en voz baja, tono que amenazaba con subir de golpe en cualquier momento hasta que él, para su sorpresa, fue capaz de dejar escapar unas sílabas sin la dificultad de días previos. Unas sílabas que bastaron para callar a las chicas y confirmar, de pasada, uno de los peores temores de Lincoln Loud.

Luan, por su parte, se vio a sí misma congelada en su punto. Alelada ante la presencia de su hermano fuera de la habitación por su cuenta y tan… tan exhausto, pero con esa mirada entre desconcertada y molesta posada única y exclusivamente en…

En la rockera que, por su parte, parecía haber perdido las palabras o incluso las fuerzas, concentrada como estaba en la contemplación del chico. La boca ligeramente abierta, puede que en busca de una palabra o dos que pudiera dirigirle…

–Lincoln…

Un llamado estrangulado que se perdió en cuanto el chico se las ingenió para voltear en dirección a su habitación. Mientras, Luna tuvo que esperar oír la puerta del muchacho cerrarse débilmente para decidir no pedir permiso o dar explicaciones. Simplemente subió los peldaños de dos en dos y el resto de los sonidos se perdieron en la mente de la comediante.

Lincoln no parecía ni de lejos complacido con la presencia de Luna y Luan era plenamente consciente de ello, pero optó por no hacer nada, quedarse en su sitio… o en última instancia, dejarse caer en el sofá y rezar, mira tú, a cualquier dios que tuviera la voluntad de escucharla y pedirle que retrasara un poco la llegada del resto de su familia.

Al fin y al cabo, Luna había sido su hermana más cercana y eso, sin importar cuántos años o cuánto silencio o las mismas circunstancias, no podía pasarse por alto así como así.

Además, seguía siendo Lincoln el que más merecía las explicaciones de la rockera.


	4. Cuatro: En retrospectiva

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

 **Esa tardanza ha sido excesiva y creo que les debemos una sincera disculpa. Y aunque las explicaciones no remedien el largo tiempo de espera, me parece que ustedes las merecen.**

 **No han sido semanas muy holgadas en muchos aspectos. Además de esta historia, también estoy haciendo malabares con un proyecto más grande en Wattpad llamado Knockin' on heaven's door, historia cuyo formato implica mayor concentración y una extensión mayor. Y como lo trabajo en solitario, pues... ya se imaginarán. Eso por no mencionar la preparación de un proyecto que seguiría después de esta historia. No quiero hacer promesas, pero si todo sale bien y si Dios quiere, publicaría en Wattpad (dada la naturaleza de la narración) una precuela de la trilogía Familia del Caos en un par de meses más. Repito, no quiero hacer promesas, pero dada la fuerza que tiene la historia y el material que he reunido, creo que podría salir después de que terminemos esto.**

 **Jackobs, por su parte, ha terminado recientemente sus proyectos Cicatriz y Legions (merece un aplauso, por cierto) y de inmediato se ha lanzado de cabeza a dos proyectos, uno para esta página y otro para Wattpad, siendo el de esta página su verdadera prioridad. Y no, no me ha enseñado el material que tiene de la segunda temporada de la familia Apex, pero me consta que está poniendo todo de su parte para que esa historia sea el goce de todos aquellos que disfrutaron con esa desmadrada familia que rivaliza con los Loud. Para todos los interesados en esa prometedora secuela, les pido en nombre de Jackobs que sean pacientes, no los defraudará.**

 **Antes de comenzar, una advertencia: Este capítulo trata un aspecto fundamental del llamado Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático (TEP desde ya) como lo es un trastorno del habla. No hay error en los diálogos, éstos intentan reflejar esa dura realidad.**

 **Y como es debido, agradecer a todos los que nos dan una oportunidad con su lectura y sus comentarios, en especial a (gracias de verdad hermano, gracias por tu entusiasmo y esperamos mantenerlo), Sir Crocodile222 (y para mí es un encanto saber de nuevo de ti, hermano, espero de corazón que estés bien y que este nuevo capítulo mantenga tu interés), J. Nagera (viniendo de uno de los mejores escritores del fandom, tus palabras son en extremo valiosas, la ruptura es un proceso largo y comenzamos desde ya, esperamos que esto sea de tu agrado), LukasRuderer (ya debes odiarnos por esta tardanza, juramos que no es la idea romper un récord, también somos lectores y nos molesta cuando algunos autores nos hacen esperar demasiado; a futuro esperamos explorar otras reacciones, de momento no nos queríamos ir con toda la carne al asador, esperamos tengas paciencia, mantener aún tu interés y la oportunidad que has sabido darnos, un abrazo), Ficlover93 (a riesgo de dar spoilers, tomo la responsabilidad como Phantom y te digo que no, no es un trío, tú tranquilo; será un pleito amplio y esperamos que el primer round sea de tu agrado, que esto puede tomar lo suyo), Julex93 (muchas dudas para responder en un capítulo, esperamos mantener tu interés a medida que avanzamos y si tardamos, esperamos volver con un capítulo que así lo merezca, tu veredicto es fundamental, saludos cordiales), Dope17 (bien, debo recoger el guante como Phantom; en realidad amigo, no era House, tú mismo lo has dicho, el caso del albino no era un rompecabezas, las consecuencias físicas ya las habían puesto sobre la mesa los médicos; sí era una pequeña referencia, pero a medida que lo corregí le quité todo lo necesario para que la atención no se centrara en ese tipo de papá fumador empedernido porque él no es importante aquí, es otro universo, sólo necesitaba una mano para explicar la situación psicológica y él la sabía, por eso pedí su ayuda; y en buena medida, tienes razón, sí fue apresurado porque es apenas el punto de partida de algo más grande que comenzará a desarrollarse en este nuevo capítulo, no sé si a la altura de los sucesos que describes, eso tendrás que decidirlo tú, mi querido amigo, cuya lectura y opinión es realmente importante, sin importar lo que tú digas, porque en eso me temo que debo llevarte la contra, tu apoyo es realmente fundamental; espero te agrade este capítulo) y Masteralan116 (las respuestas serán graduales, esperamos que tengas la paciencia, porque deseamos firmemente no dejar cabos sueltos, gracias una vez más por tu apoyo) y todos aquellos de, de una u otra forma, han sabido mantener esta historia con vida.**

 **Y sin nada más que añadir (salvo que Nickelodeon es el propietario de esta franquicia y todo lo que la rodea), los invitamos a la lectura y les damos la bienvenida.**

* * *

Puede que desde mucho antes de su partida, Luna Loud se considerara un alma libre.

Puede que algo tuviera que ver el primer concierto de su vida, alterando las nociones de la realidad establecidas hasta ese segundo.

Puede que alguna relación guardara con la música o aquellos sujetos que no tardaran en convertirse en referentes.

Tampoco podía decirse que la familia Loud se caracterizara por criar corderos. Viva muestra de ello era el apellido, lo único que podía decirse, a ciencia cierta, que tenían en común los once vástagos del matrimonio. Más allá de características físicas predecibles como el color de cabello, las pecas o el nombre con inicial común.

Si en cuanto a creatividad, no podía decirse que la familia se quedara atrás.

Así que no podía decirse que Luna Loud tuviera una infancia o adolescencia, en gran medida, problemática.

Cierto que, de haber sido otra familia, no habrían tolerado ciertas cosas. Llegadas a horas insólitas, amplificadores encendidos a máxima capacidad, por no mencionar la potencial sordera de todo el clan y buena parte del vecindario… como si el gasto eléctrico fuera poco…

Pero la competencia era dura y los Loud no se caracterizaban por criar corderos. Más bien un respetable puñado de ovejas negras que hacían ruido, haciendo honor al apellido, allá donde fueran.

De hecho, en no pocos la mención del apellido suscitaba un escalofrío o malos recuerdos, algunos relacionados con cicatrices.

Teniendo eso en mente, resumiéndolo tal vez en un grado de paciencia y tolerancia que bien podía ir más allá de la media, cualquiera habría pensado que tenía que llegarse muy lejos para siquiera aspirar a fruncir el ceño de los señores Loud.

La mera posibilidad hacía reír a Luna incluso al regresar.

Pero ni fuerzas tenía para permitirse una carcajada.

Porque sabía que eso tendría que pasar. Que tarde o temprano, volvería sobre sus pasos y por tanto, llegaría al punto de partida. El punto de quiebre y el giro en los puntos de vista.

En realidad, la estancia le parecía familiar y al mismo tiempo, no la sentía como algo propio.

Distinto era el hecho de contemplar el rostro de su hermana. Luan seguía como de costumbre, por supuesto. Luan con los años encima desde que sus caminos se vieran separados. Luan labrando su propio camino más allá del hogar familiar. Luan, tal vez su verdadera mejor amiga. De otro modo, no podía explicarse que, de todas sus hermanas, con ella fuera con quien mantuviera mayor contacto.

Asumiendo, claro que está, que pudiera aceptarse como mayor frecuencia el hecho de contactarla a ella más que cualquiera sólo en los números.

E incluso los mismos números bien podían delatar realidades lamentables.

A veces, en sus momentos de intimidad, Luna Loud se preguntaba si acaso no estaría perdiendo ese algo que la volvía parte de esa familia. Ese algo que debía ir más allá de ciertas características físicas o el mero apellido que cualquiera podía tener en el país y no por eso, debía significar algo.

Ese algo que la identificaba como parte de un todo más allá de la individualidad. El sentido de pertenencia que debía ahuyentar el fantasma más oscuro de la soledad.

Una soledad que, si debía ser honesta consigo misma, ella misma se había buscado.

No podía negar, por otro lado, que las circunstancias la habían impulsado a buscar esa suerte de aislamiento. Pero bien podría haberle afectado de otra manera. Tomando, por qué no, otras decisiones.

Después de todo, lo supo en cuanto vio a Luan en el umbral, tras abrirle la puerta.

Ella seguía siendo su hermana. Seguía teniendo una familia. Por mucho que, de buenas a primeras, a ninguna, partiendo de Luan, le cayera muy en gracia su presencia…

No, no. Más que la presencia. La prolongada desaparición.

Porque daba igual cuánto pudiera rastrearse la causa. Nada lo justificaba. Y la misma Luna lo sabía. Daba igual qué explicaciones se diera. Lo cierto es que no podía estar en otro sitio. Miles de razones la impulsaban de vuelta y ahí seguía, resistiendo.

En realidad, las balas tuvieron que hacer ese trabajo. Llevarse su silencio. Y de paso, arrastrar consigo a…

La rockera tuvo que verlo en lo alto de la escalera para comprender buena parte de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Empezando por el dolor que sintió al ver la mirada fría que le dedicara él. El único varón de un clan predominantemente femenino. Él…

El mismo que optó por perderse tras su puerta, sin importar cuán indefenso se viera en el proceso. El mismo al que siguió tras escuchar el débil portazo, sin importar cuánto pudiera decir Luan para oponerse. Palabras que nunca llegaron y que, de todos modos, la joven no esperó.

Aunque podría haberse pensado lo contrario viendo a Luna a unos pasos de la puerta, paralizada ante su sola contemplación.

Como si la puerta no fuera más que el retrato hiperrealista de Lincoln…

Algo tenía de él. Porque la puerta, como la casa, no había cambiado. Tal vez se hallara más silenciosa, pero seguía siendo el mismo sitio.

¿Podía decirse lo mismo del chico?

No, no, claro que no. Ni por la edad ni por todo lo demás. De hecho, Luna no estaba segura de qué le había impactado más. Si el hecho de verlo aparecer o con un breve vistazo comprobar el nivel de daño apreciable en su semblante… si acaso ese cambio podía atribuirlo a aquello que estuvo a punto de arrebatarlo a su familia…

Alejarlos… separarlos para siempre…

 _¿Y qué has hecho tú?_

El amargo pensamiento no pudo ser más oportuno. Lo agradeció de todos modos. Terminó de darle el impulso para acercarse y tocar la puerta. Deslizar la palma entera sobre ella y preguntarse si acaso había atrapado la textura de esa pieza de madera en particular. ¿Se había sentido tan fría antes?

Tal vez todo fuera un error de su parte… aferrándose a esa imagen de Lincoln cuando no podía decirse que fuera el mismo que acudía a ella en sus recuerdos.

No, había una enorme diferencia y no podía decirse que estar al borde de la muerte… no, claro que podía decirse, pero el cambio había dado inicio mucho tiempo antes y nada sacaba con negarlo.

Con una delicadeza que nadie habría imaginado de ella años antes, Luna golpeó la puerta.

–¿Lincoln?

Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta. Sabía que la había oído. Y no le negaba el paso. No le exigía que se marchara. ¿Desde cuándo llamar se había vuelto fundamental? Qué clase de pregunta… por supuesto que no estaba al tanto de los protocolos monásticos que se habían tomado la vivienda, pero bastaba con internarse en ella, impregnarse de su esencia un minuto para terminar de comprender que una lluvia de balas y sangre habían volteado del revés la vida de todos, obligándolos a calcular hasta el ritmo con que respiraban.

De haber sido otras las circunstancias… otra Luna y otro Lincoln, por qué no, ella ni siquiera se habría molestado en averiguar si estaba o no e incluso le habría importado menos que nada la comodidad, simplemente habría irrumpido con una guitarra y un amplificador a todo volumen y ya. Y ya tendría tiempo de escuchar las quejas e ignorarlas oportunamente.

Pero no. Todo era diferente. Mucho antes de decidirse a dar la cara, lo había comprendido. Desde la distancia. A través de una pantalla y de mensajes supuestamente ignorados, lo había comprendido y era el momento de hacerlo saber.

Así que giró el pomo de la puerta casi con temor. El mismo temor que venía acompañándola desde que abrazara la decisión largamente postergada por razones que ya no venían al caso.

En esencia, no se apreciaba mayor alteración. Sí se podía pensar que se trataba de un espacio reducido para un muchacho de su edad. Si se detenía a pensarlo, Luna caía en la cuenta que tampoco podía decirse que fuera tanto. Ella misma sentía fresca esa etapa y en ese segundo, afrontaba a un chico que vivía la suya en condiciones más adversas.

Porque no podía decirse que Lincoln se hallara en el mejor de los estados.

Tendido sobre una cama con las cobijas a un costado, el joven Loud parecía respirar con enorme dificultad, recuperándose del esfuerzo que debió significar adentrarse en el pasillo y mantener el equilibrio, contener los quejidos y respirar con mayor dificultad, siendo la respiración un doloroso recordatorio de las nuevas carencias a las que debía acostumbrarse.

Luna lo vio vestido con ropa deportiva. Por supuesto, esperar de él las prendas de siempre habría sido una locura considerando su estado. Medio sentado sobre la cama, la misma posición no parecía aliviarlo. Sobre la mesita de noche, el vaso con poca agua y los medicamentos que, supuso, mantenían a raya el malestar físico. Relajantes musculares y ansiolíticos completaban la mezcla, pero la rockera no presumía del más acabado conocimiento médico, de manera que pasó por alto esos detalles.

En realidad, concentró su atención en el rostro del muchacho. La expresión ausente a pesar del cansancio. Indiferente a pesar del padecer. Una pose, por supuesto, mas no por eso esa expresión dejaba de perturbar un tanto a la recién llegada. Casi tanto como el hecho de que el chico no hiciera comentario alguno su presencia, a pesar de sentir la joven que llevaba una eternidad en su territorio.

Porque eso era. Su territorio. Por mucho que las chicas, antaño, no se molestaran en recordarlo e irrumpieran como si tal cosa entre esas cuatro paredes, mientras ellas procuraban celosamente mantenerlo apartado de sus puertas. Claro que ninguna había llegado al extremo de Lori, colocando una chapa automática con contraseña añadida, pero Luna no necesitaba ahondar demasiado en su memoria para recordar las veces en que le permitieran entrar…

Cuando lo necesitaban para algo. Cuando se trataba más de una obligación.

 _Así cualquiera, ¿no?_

–Lincoln…

El chico apenas si soltó un bufido entrecortado antes de fingir que prestaba más atención a una historieta ajada que acababa de aparecer entre sus manos… o Luna no había reparado antes en ella… ¿Qué más daba? Estaba ahí, como una suerte de barrera que le impedía comunicarse del todo con él…

 _Como si tú misma no hubiera colaborado para dejar las cosas así…_

Era una publicación con evidente desgaste. Como cualquiera de la colección personal de su hermano. ¿Le brindaría la distracción necesaria? Imaginaba un puñado nuevo de historietas esperando ser leídas. Fuera que él las comprara en su momento o sus hermanas no hallaran qué hacer para devolverle la tranquilidad, cumpliendo incluso un respetable número de caprichos inexistentes y olvidados dadas las circunstancias.

¿Cuántas veces la habría leído para convertirse en el arma a emplear para mantener la máscara fría?

–Lincoln… ¿Cómo estás?

Nada. Tampoco leía, pero sabía que estaba atento a sus movimientos…

 _A que te marches._

Todo parecía gritarlo en ese lugar. Como la casa misma. Dios santo… otra vez ese molesto nudo a la altura del pecho… no, no podía compararlo con la primera que lo padeciera…

 _Cuando lo supiste y preferiste guardar silencio._

–Lincoln… te estoy hablando.

No quiso que su voz sonara suplicante. Habría dado lo que fuera por imprimirle el carácter de antaño. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Casi suplicando una pizca de su atención. Cualquier cosa que lo llevara a abandonar el intento de leer algo ya memorizado y asimilado, tomar aliento por un largo segundo y largarse a responder:

–Es… es… si… sien… -deteniéndose rabioso, frunciendo el ceño, casi enrojeciendo a causa de la vergüenza y el dolor que suponía la incapacidad de pronunciar algo tan sencillo, atascándose en las consonantes–. Y… y… yo…

–Lincoln, no…

–M…m… mejor –soltó finalmente el joven, agotado, rabioso… abatido, sí. Ésa era la palabra. Fuera por la razón que fuera, no podía mirarla. No después de ese lamentable espectáculo.

Espectáculo breve, sí, pero que bastó para que Luna sintiera cómo algo se partía en lo más profundo en fragmentos irrecuperables. Supuso que, en un futuro, sería digno de elogio el hecho de no derrumbarse en lágrimas en ese mismo segundo. Y es que el contraste con el chico siempre locuaz, siempre activo, que poblaba sus recuerdos, con el de ese entristecido y frustrado joven que apenas si era capaz de hallar una posición que no avivara el dolor interno…

Tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, pero otras no tenía. Ni siquiera alcanzó a percibir un lazo invisible personificando la culpa o la precaución. La joven simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de él, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Alterando el aire alrededor del muchacho de tal manera que vislumbró en su semblante la sombra del intento frustrado de apartarse aunque fuera un poco de ella.

–Linc…

Pudo verlo tragar saliva con enorme dificultad. Casi creyó oír el paso arañándole la garganta al bajar. Pudo oír el apenas contenido sonido que escapó de lo más profundo y que se prolongó más de lo necesario. Una suerte de sollozo sin lágrimas, sin congestión… una forma tan extraña de respirar que parecía rigidizar su cuello y que llevó a la joven a acercarse al vaso de agua por mero instinto, acercárselo, porque no podía ser normal que estuviera así…

–Linc…

–N… n… no…

La palabra no lo acompañó. La mirada, en cambio…

La misma que la llevó a ella a retroceder un poco. La mirada que no aceptada discusión. La mirada de repliegue y de rabia. Ataque y defensa a la vez. Contradiciendo su frágil semblante, la chica supo que no tenía por qué discutir esa respuesta, sin importar lo que dijera, cómo lo dijera o sintiera.

En gran medida porque ella conocía esa mirada. La misma que nunca pensó, usaría para su propio beneficio. Un rasgo que, en realidad, dudaba que el resto de la familia recordara como ella, con la misma claridad.

En realidad, supuso que nadie tenía por qué recordar una primera vez en particular. Menos ésa.

Ella, en cambio… ¿Por qué demonios se aferraba tanto a ese detalle?

 _¿Y todavía lo preguntas?_

Porque desde el principio podía decirse que Luna Loud siempre se había considerado un alma libre. Como el resto de las chicas. Como el mismo chico. Como los vástagos de una familia que no ha criado corderos, sino un puñado de ovejas negras muy ruidosas.

Pero incluso en tales circunstancias, supo que la familia también conocía de ciertos límites, algunos derechamente insólitos.

Quién imaginaría tal cosa tratándose de los Loud.

Siendo justos, Luna Loud, a los quince años, no tenía cómo imaginarlo. Tampoco es como que se viera obligada a visualizar algo así previamente. La duda la asaltó con fuerza a la par de otras y por tanto, decidió postergarla hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Después de todo, era necesario quitar ciertos signos de interrogación y en última instancia, intentar comprender quién era ella misma.

No fue un proceso sencillo. Mucho menos se trató de algo breve. Incluso para Luna supuso una sorpresa difícil de sobrellevar. Después de todo, mucho podía decirse de sus padres, para bien o para mal y al final, siempre esperaba inclinar la balanza a su favor. Pero ciertas charlas siempre han sido incómodas, sin importar cuán… activos pudieran parecer sus padres en ese aspecto después de once hijos y Dios no quisiera que más en camino. Que bastante bien se las ingeniaban todos con lo dispuesto para improvisar más si acaso sobre la marcha.

Mucho se había dicho y hecho entonces, pero Luna Loud no podía decir que, por entonces, se permitiera creer en la posibilidad. Claro que existía una alta probabilidad, considerando el número de vástagos, que uno de ellos les diera la sorpresa. Cuestión matemática, pero como sólo Lisa parecía versada en ese aspecto, mas no dotada de la paciencia requerida para explicarlo a sus inferiores parientes, pues…

E incluso en ese aspecto, la rockera fue una sorpresa en sí misma. Y se llevó una respetable decepción la noche en que decidió exteriorizar su situación.

Había sido un largo lapso de autodescubrimiento y reflexión. Si a lo mismo se le puede llamar vivir nuevas experiencias de maneras poco… responsables. Pero a favor de la muchacha se puede decir que, en ese instante, la atracción la asaltó con más fuerza de la que jamás imaginó y para la cual, jamás se sintió preparada.

Sería mentir decir que nunca se involucró románticamente con nadie. No le faltaba experiencia, por supuesto. Más allá de las evidentes diferencias, sin embargo, la joven no supo explicar por qué, esa vez en particular, resultó ser tan diferente, tan, fuerte, tan… intenso, casi devastador.

Al fin y al cabo, no se trataba de inventar la rueda o de descubrir una ecuación fundamental. Sólo abrir los ojos a algo que, al parecer, siempre estuvo ahí.

Y haciendo gala de una discreción impensada para alguien con su apellido, la joven supo mantener su secreto por un largo periodo hasta que una decepción de gran calibre la llevó a comprender que no sería capaz de afrontar sola semejante realidad.

Había sido un descubrimiento avasallador y tendría que pedir ayuda para saber lidiar con su peso.

Y a pesar de lo que pudiera pensarse tratándose de una pareja cansada y con tantos hijos, justo es decir que Rita y Lynn Loud supieron leer en su tercera hija las señales de que algo no marchaba del todo bien. En realidad, llevaban meses sospechándolo. Puede que incluso el resto de la familia llevara un tiempo especulando y guardando silencio, quién lo diría.

Incluso Luan, por Dios. Tan tendiente a valerse de cualquier cosa para soltar una carcajada… ¿Quién iba a decir que no agarraría su mutismo en ciertos aspectos como una señal de partida para una nueva rutina?

Hacía ya lo suyo. Recordaba lo esencial. Pero de ahí a saber qué hacían las chicas ese día que la gran mayoría brillaba por su ausencia…

De acuerdo, había sido un fin de semana. Ergo, todas repletarían el día con sus compromisos. Cabía la posibilidad de que Lori saliera con su novio y Leni con sus amigas; que Lynn tuviera práctica de algún deporte y Luan una fiesta que animar; que Lucy se reuniera con su club de lectura, Lola con… con chicas que compartieran sus intereses y Lana… tanto parecido; Lisa, si acaso perdida en sus experimentos o dando una charla a un grupo de obsesos similares y Lily… durmiendo, ¿qué si no? Y Lincoln…

Lincoln con Clyde, de eso sí estaba segura. Más que de cualquier otro detalle. Como el hecho mismo de hallarse ella en casa porque los planes de ese día se habían cancelado. Como si el peso del conflicto reciente, esa pena no la mantuviera en su casa… en la sala…

¿Y qué hacía fuera de su habitación en primer lugar? ¿Acaso había aprovechado la inusual disponibilidad de la televisión para distraerse de cualquier cosa? Sonaba factible años después, más que encerrarse y tocar las mismas canciones una y otra vez, plagadas de letras y notas que no hacían más que hablarle…

Que recordarle el porqué de su pena. Sí. Qué mejor momento para ser acorralada por sus padres, uno en cada extremo del sillón, dejándola a ella en el centro, bombardeándola con frases del tipo:

–Sabemos que no estás pasando un buen momento, hija, pero…

–Hemos notado que no estás bien…

–Casi no hablas…

–Las canciones que tocas…

–Si estás en un problema…

–Porque somos tu familia, Luna…

–Necesitamos saber qué es lo que te ocurre…

Mientras Luna fingía que no le afectaba escuchar cosas así… que era capaz de guardar silencio y esquivar la mirada de aquellas personas que, al parecer, la conocían mejor que nadie. ¿Qué tan loco sonaba aquello sobre el papel?

Sabía la rockera que ese día llegaría. Siempre sería demasiado pronto. Nunca sería suficiente la espera o preparación. Siempre le haría falta una pizca de valor. Y no, de ninguna manera se le podía comparar a la adrenalina que le invadía cada vez que se paraba sobre el escenario y enfrentaba al público.

Más bien se parecía a la desagradable inminencia de un vómito. De otra manera no podía explicar su silencio tenso, el nerviosismo que la invadía…

Y casi sonrió con amargura. Todo habría sido un poco más sencillo de saber que no se hallaba sola afrontando algo así… de no tener tan fresca esa ruptura en el pecho.

Así que, sabiendo que se enfrentaba literalmente a lo desconocido, tomó aire y buscó las palabras correctas:

–Mamá… papá… esto… no es fácil…

–Nadie te está presionando, hija.

Luna tuvo que contener el impulso de dirigirle a su padre una mirada irónica. Oír algo así tras el numerito montado…

 _Oh, claro, todo lo anterior fue una palmadita en la espalda, ¿verdad?_

Tampoco ayudaba que ninguno le quitara la mirada de encima. Que aguardaran expectantes. Fue así que comprendió la joven que sería incapaz de resistir por mucho más esa situación. De nada servía prepararlos si ella misma no se sentía lista para algo así.

No existía anestesia posible. Sólo las palabras. Sólo la verdad. Sin remedio. Sin nada. Y en el fondo, la chica también se sentía cansada. Mejor terminar con todo eso de una vez:

–Mamá… papá… creo… –aire… una vez… dos veces…–. Creo… creo que soy bisexual.

Listo.

De intentar explicarlo a posteriori, la joven habría afirmado que la reacción fue bastante similar a una grieta en el aire. Un cúmulo de aire súbitamente sólido. Cediendo súbitamente al peso de la revelación formulada por una muchacha trémula que cualquiera se habría esforzado por relacionar con la imagen de una entusiasta e impetuosa cantante de rock.

La misma que cerró los ojos tras pronunciar esas palabras. La misma que esperó un estallido en la proximidad. La misma que sólo se atrevió a mirar en cuanto sintió que el sillón perdía algo de peso, obligándola a buscar reacciones inesperadas, sin importar la naturaleza de las mismas. Y es que en semejante situación…

Tampoco es como que visualizara demasiado antes de reconocer en voz alta y por primera vez, ante otros y ante sí misma, su orientación. Pero de ahí a imaginar…

Imaginar a su padre de pie a unos pasos de distancia, dándole la espalda y a todas luces, cubriendo su boca con las manos…

Situación similar la de su madre, a quién parecían faltarle las fuerzas para abandonar el asiento…

–Desde cuándo –no, no era una pregunta. Más bien era una exigencia. Y Luna estaba casi segura de que jamás había oído hablar así a su madre.

–Mamá…

–Responde a tu madre, Luna, desde cuándo.

Y su padre… tampoco a su padre… no así…

–Yo… yo… no lo sé…

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

–Es… es algo nuevo para mí, ¿sí?

–Hija… está bien que seas lo que desees, te hemos apoyado en todo, pero esto…

–Sigo siendo la misma, papá…

–Ninguno te va a apoyar con el desenfreno, Luna…

–¡Papá, por favor!

–Por favor nada, Luna, escúchate, es decir…

–Mamá… ¿Al menos me escucharon? Esto… esto no lo pedí…

–¿No lo pediste? Me parece recordar que uno de esos músicos que tanto admiras también era…

–¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

–¿Sí sabes cómo murió?

–¿En serio me vas a comparar? Vas… vas a…

–A saber qué has estado haciendo por las noches…

–¡Nunca les he mentido!

–¡Esto cambia las cosas! ¡Nos has ocultado algo así y además…!

Sólo cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, los tres callaron y la rockera fue consciente de las lágrimas que arrasaban sus mejillas. Ardor que supo pasar por alto, al igual que sus descolocados padres, en cuanto Lincoln apareció en el umbral y avanzó unos pasos cerrando tras de sí.

Si anteriormente sus propias palabras se le antojaron una suerte de grieta en medio del aire sólido, la presencia de su único hermano bien podría haber equivalido al movimiento de las placas tectónicas. En parte por lo súbito de su aparición. En parte porque, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, decidió irrumpir en silencio, más allá del portazo con que se anunciara y el mismo que terminara de confirmar su llegada.

–Lincoln, hijo, qué…

–No están hablando en serio, papá.

¿Hasta qué punto podía parecerse el chico a sus padres?

De hecho, si se detenía a pensarlo, Luna jamás lo había visto…

No, sí lo había visto enfadado. Muchas, muchas veces. Un niño de once años enfadado… ¿Quién podría tomarlo en serio? Salvo en contadas ocasiones…

Y tampoco había sido el mayor ejemplo a considerar. Todo gritos, todo ceño fruncido y palabras salidas de las entrañas. Todo huracán. Todo niño intentando controlar su frustración…

Y sin embargo, ahí lo tenía ella. Ella y sus padres. Lincoln Loud, aún con sus once años, soltando esa demanda con una rabia fría tan contenida que no parecía… no, no podía ser él. Mostrando esa… esa mesura para atacar casi sin parpadear… una muestra de concentración que sólo veía en las contadas ocasiones en que la paciencia le permitió seguirlo mientras jugaba ajedrez…

No. No. Aquí había algo más. Algo mucho más grande para que incluso sus padres se descolocaran hasta ese punto con sólo verlo y oírlo hablar así…

–Hijo…

–No están hablando en serio.

–Lincoln, tú no sabes…

–Lo oí todo, mamá –interrumpió el chico, enjugando con el dorso de la mano el sudor que corría por su frente. Una jornada intensa al parecer. Y todavía faltaba más–. No entré antes porque esperaba… esperaba que dijeran que nada de eso era verdad.

Y fue un segundo en que lo vio. La decepción. Tan similar a la que veía en el semblante de sus padres, presente ahora en Lincoln…

Cuando creía que no se le podía partir más el alma, su hermano…

–Entonces entiendes…

–Ustedes no entienden, mamá –y cuando Luna creía que no podía sentir el impacto del aire llenando sus pulmones…–. Es Luna con quien hablan, ¿en serio no la ven?

–Eres tú el que no entiende, hijo, que…

–¿Qué? ¿Que a Luna le gustan los chicos y las chicas?

–Lincoln…

–Sí recuerdan quién es mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me han prohibido ir a su casa y ahora hacen esto?

El bochorno pareció caer sobre la pareja con el peso y la velocidad de un avión de pasajeros. Luna, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar ante algo así. Ante ese chico siempre tan… tan inquieto sacando… sacando la seriedad necesaria para plantar cara por ella…

Por ella… y sólo por ella.

–No es algo que queramos para Luna, Lincoln, la puede lastimar… qué podría pensar el resto si…

–Sí saben que el mes pasado Lynn me rompió un brazo entrenando, ¿verdad?

–Hijo, pero eso…

–Fue un accidente, entonces también salí lastimado, pero no vi que hicieran mucho, ¿o yo me lo perdí?

–Lincoln…

–O los lagartos de Lana que han dado problemas a los vecinos.

–Hijo…

–O los experimentos de Lisa, ¿cuántas veces hemos tenido que escapar de una explosión? ¿Cuántas veces se han quejado los vecinos por eso?

–Pero… es tu hermana mayor y el ejemplo…

–Sí, decir las cosas, ¿y qué más?

–Hijo…

–Esto no es… esto no es nada si piensan que cada día podríamos morir porque nada de lo que les dije ahora parece gran cosa, sólo… sólo porque a Luna también le gustan las chicas y ustedes parecen volverse locos con algo así.

–Lincoln, tienes once años, no logras comprender…

–Lo entiendo, papá, entiendo todo –y fue entonces cuando, finalmente, el chico se decidió a mirarla con ojos más suavizados–. Sigo viendo a Luna, siempre lo será para mí.

Si al discutir con sus padres, la chica sintió un nudo en la garganta, ante las palabras y la mirada del muchacho experimentó una presión que apenas si la dejaba respirar. Sintiendo casi como todo el entorno desaparecía, llevándose de pasada a sus padres, dejándolos sólo a ellos dos. A ella y a un chico que, a sus once años, plantaba cara a sus padres y declaraba sus intenciones. Dejándolos en vergüenza. Mudos…

Incapaces de decir o hacer algo más que no fuera pedirles que se fueran a sus habitaciones, pues necesitaban pensar las cosas y hablarlas con calma.

Incluso entonces, Luna tuvo la impresión de que el chico se adelantaba a la orden, antecediéndola en las escaleras. E incluso sin decir palabra, la acompañó hasta su habitación, frente a su puerta, donde la chica tuvo que hincar una rodilla para quedar a su altura. Sintiendo cómo el muchacho le tomaba las manos y la miraba con dulzura antes de secarle las lágrimas que volvían a brotar.

–Linc…

–Bueno… supongo que esto me alegra –ante el extraño comentario del chico, la joven no pudo evitar arquear las cejas, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa–. No seré el único al que las chicas molesten… por tener una novia, ¿verdad?

Aturdida ante esa pizca de humor con que intentaba aligerar el ambiente, Luna no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Impulso repentino que el chico tardó en devolver, confundiéndose los sollozos con la risa que había despertado ese comentario.

De eso… parecía ya tanto, pensaba la rockera, parpadeando para volver a verse sobre la orilla de esa cama, recibiendo la mirada del chico… la mirada tan parecida a la que le dedicara a sus padres la lejana tarde en que la defendiera. Olvidando incluso las insulsas disculpas de sus padres o las posteriores reacciones de sus hermanas.

Porque a fuego se le había grabado el momento en que un niño descubrió al hombre que sería en un futuro. El hombre del futuro mutilado por las balas y la sangre. El hombre que volvía a ser un niño que se escondía tras la puerta y que luchaba por resucitar a la hora de hacer frente a la hermana que intentó relegarlo al olvido, añadiendo un daño mayor al ya recibido.

–Lincoln…

–P…p… t… t… tar…tardas… t…

–No, no lo…

–Tar… tardas…s…s… tar…daste en reg…g…gresar –Tan corta frase… tan agotado y humillado parecía dejarlo hablar…

–Lo… lo sé, yo…

–M… m…más… e… en… ha… ha…b…b…blar –la rabia podía ser contra cualquiera, incluso contra sí mismo, pero la rockera no se engañaba. El peso no podía ser más elocuente. Más si sabía a qué se refería.

–Al menos… dame una oportunidad para…

Un gesto. Darle la espalda. No echarla. Tal vez porque la frase era demasiado larga y no podía permitirse ese esfuerzo. Porque todo seguía estando en sus manos… la mayoría en sus manos. Volver era una cosa. Explicar su silencio… explicárselo a él, al que menos lo merecía… el más afectado de todo ese desastre. El único que realmente sacara la voz por ella… negándole más tarde su propia voz…

No. Así la hubiera echado, Luna sabía que había regresado por algo más que por una disculpa.

Era tan simple como ser incapaz de vivir consigo misma si no abría de una vez la caja fuerte.

Una sensación tan parecida a la que antecediera a la confesión que llevara a Lincoln a saltar por ella.

Lincoln…

El chico de esa mirada. Hacía casi el mismo tiempo que no lo llamaba hermano.

Y que hasta eso tuviera la misma explicación…


End file.
